


Gold is the Warmest Color

by niblows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblows/pseuds/niblows
Summary: Thomas est au lycée et ne sait plus qui il est. Quand il rencontre Newt, ça sonne comme une évidence. [au]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fanfiction Newtmas.  
> Univers Alternatif.  
> Inspiré du film " La Vie d'Adèle ".  
> Parties 3/3 - complete.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

** PARTIE 1 : **

 

07:56, Jeudi :

 

**-Alors, tu l'as baisée ?**

 

La question fut envoyée en un quart de seconde et provoqua les rires de trois garçons. Tous chahutaient en attendant l'heure d'aller en cours, devant le lycée, fumant cigarettes et autres substances illicites. Ils étaient quatre : Aris, Ben et Minho riaient bruyamment – hilares, même – et il y avait Thomas. Ce dernier sentit ses joues rougir, soudain mal à l'aise. Ses amis le fixaient dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas donner.

 

**\- Non.**

 

En fait, si. Il l'avait baisée. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder là-dessus à huit heures du matin. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de partager les détails avec ses trois meilleurs amis. C'était privé et, autant le dire tout de suite, cela avait été une catastrophe. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un looser : Aris, Ben et Minho ne cessaient de vanter leurs prouesses sexuelles. Lui, jusqu'à cette fameuse fin d'après-midi de la veille, il était puceau. Enfin... plus maintenant. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

 

**\- Tu mens t'es rouge comme pas possible. ,** lança Ben.  
 **\- Quoi, elle est nulle c'est ça ?** , se moqua Minho.  
 **\- Ça se voit sur ta tête que t'as baisé Thomas, sérieux** , ricana Aris.

 

Mais Thomas se contenta de déglutir, de les ignorer, s'étouffant à moitié à cause de la fumée de leurs cigarettes et joints en tout genre. Près de l'entrée du lycée, il apercevait Lola qui discutait avec ses amies : elle n'avait de cesse de lui jeter des regards en coin et lui adressait quelques sourires. Thomas détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

 

**\- Allez, Tom'. Elle te bouffe des yeux, raconte !  
** **\- On dirait la PJ du sexe** , lança amèrement Thomas. **Allez vous faire foutre !**

 

Thomas prit la fuite, sous le regard médusé de ses trois amis d'enfance. Il n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer cette ô combien catastrophique partie de jambes en l'air, et encore moins avec ses amis : il n'était pas d'humeur à subir leurs moqueries. De plus, faire l'objet d'un interrogatoire dès huit heures du matin n'arrangeait rien. Il le pensait vraiment : qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Le pas rapide, tête baissée, il rentra pour aller en cours. Sur son passage, il ignora Lola qui l'interpella – c'était la fameuse fille – et ignora aussi Brenda, sa meilleure amie qui se la coulait douce avec sa petite amie. Il traça, agacé, vers la salle de mathématiques. Il s'y installa en silence et sortit ses affaires, fixant d'un air absent à travers la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours commença.

L'un des avantages à être un matheux était qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient cette intelligence là : ils coulaient des jours paisibles dans un bac professionnel choisi au hasard, je-m'en-foutistes, tandis que lui s'arrachait les cheveux en filière scientifique. En revanche, il ne s'en plaignait pas : il adorait ça. Ou du moins... il devait adorer ça. Les maths étaient importants pour son projet professionnel futur et, heureusement, il avait des facilités. En revanche, s'il avait choisi sa filière avec son cœur – et uniquement son cœur, il aurait certainement opté pour un Bac L. Il aimait beaucoup lire, et généralement les livres anciens qu'ils soient français ou étrangers.

 

**\- Thomas, tu peux venir résoudre l'équation au tableau s'il te plaît ?**

 

Sursautant sur sa chaise, il porta son attention sur le professeur. Ce dernier le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, curieux, peu habitué à voir son élève préféré aussi dans la lune. Sans rechigner, Thomas s'exécuta et écrivit le calcul au tableau avec une aisance déconcertante. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il revint s'asseoir.

 

**\- Merci, Thomas. Kelvin, à toi.**

 

Puis, à nouveau, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il pensait à Lola : après des semaines à se tourner autour – poussé par ses trois amis – ils étaient sortis. Puis, ils avaient baisé. Thomas s'était attendu à quelque chose d'incroyable, au vues de toutes ces choses en apparence géniales que Minho racontait. Sauf que cela avait été un calvaire : il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, avait trouvé ça dégoûtant et, sur la fin, avait même simulé l'orgasme. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était normal et Thomas le savait : c'était un garçon de 17 ans – bientôt 18 – et il ressentait constamment l'envie de se reproduire. Or, cela n'avait été une parfaite catastrophe, si bien qu'il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était fait des nœuds au cerveau à trop réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui : Lola était l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école, tout les gars la voulaient, et lui n'avait rien ressenti. C'était fou.

Et à nouveau, au beau milieu du cours de mathématiques, il se perdit. Il pensa à ses cheveux longs, à sa poitrine, à ses hanches larges. Il se souvint de sa peau laiteuse, de son odeur fruitée et du goût sucré de sa bouche, délicat. Il se souvint de ses seins, des fesses, de ses jambes fraîchement épilées. Et puis, surtout, il se souvint de son entrejambe : ce dont tous les mecs parlaient lorsqu'ils discutaient de sexe et de filles. Lui, il avait trouvé ça... rebutant. Et, là, sa gorge se noua. _Je ne suis pas normal_ , ne cessait-il de se répéter. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?_

 

**.   .   .**

 

12:23, Jeudi :

 

Comme tous les jeudis, à midi, Thomas mangea au kebab du coin en compagnie de Brenda. Tous deux grignotaient tranquillement leur habituelle galette sans oignons, dans une ambiance décontractée. Thomas s'efforçait de paraître naturel, comme si rien ne le tracassait, mais Brenda le connaissait encore mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Croquant dans une frite, elle demanda :

 

**\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

 

Il la détailla, levant doucement les yeux de son repas. Il mâcha en silence sa bouchée en regardant autour de lui. En fait, il réfléchissait : pouvait-il parler de ça avec elle ? La réponse était évidente.

 

**\- Je... je sais pas. Je suppose que oui.**

 

Brenda hocha la tête, signe qu'elle était prête à l'écouter. Il l'adorait pour ça : elle était toujours là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments et ne le jugeait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il pense. Elle était toujours de bons conseils. Honteux, il baissa la tête et avoua :

 

**\- C'est à propos de Lola.  
** **\- Mh ?  
** **\- On a... couché ensemble.  
** **\- Mhmh. Et ?** , elle croqua dans une frite et attendit la suite.  
 **\- Et... je n'ai absolument rien ressenti.**

 

Silence. Il n'osait même plus la regarder, bien trop honteux. Il tritura du bout du doigt un morceau de galette qui pendait près du papier aluminium, distrait. Il avait honte de l'avoir enfin avoué à voix haute. Brenda but une gorgée de son coca et croisa les bras sur la table.

 

**\- Comment ça, tu n'as rien ressenti ?  
** **\- Rien. J'ai simulé, parce que j'y arrivais pas... c'était un calvaire, Brenda. J'ai trouvé ça... dégoûtant.**

 

Brenda écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle était sous le choc, un peu, mais réfléchit quand même avant de répondre : elle voyait très bien le regard paniqué et perturbé de Thomas face à elle. De toute évidence, il ne se sentait pas bien.

 

**\- Tu... tu l'aimais bien, cette fille ? <**

**\- Oui, on rigolait bien, elle était sympa... je commençais à m'attacher à elle. Mais, là... voilà quoi.**

 

En réalité il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de Lola avec Brenda. Elle ne savait pas trop quel genre de relation ils avaient entretenue, tous les deux, et cela rendait la chose beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre. Elle croqua avec appétit un nouveau morceau de sa galette.

 

**- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose... qui pourrait expliquer ça ?**  , elle demanda. **Je veux dire, tu me dis que tu n'as pas aimé, ok, je conçois. Mais est-ce que tu sais s'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui... ? Enfin, tu vois.**

 

Il déglutit un instant et baissa les yeux sur ses mains : elles tremblaient, légèrement, sous l'angoisse et la fatigue. Cette impression de ne plus savoir qui il était le terrifiait comme jamais.

 

**- Je... je crois que... je crois que j'aime pas les filles, Brenda.**

 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça. Pour lui, cela semblait impossible, mais tous les éléments s'étaient mis en place dans sa tête, comme les pièces d'un puzzle, et la réalité semblait évidente. Brenda manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Peut-être que c'est juste elle...**

 

Elle essayait de le rassurer : étant elle-même gay, elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être flippant de découvrir une nouvelle facette de soi. Depuis petite, elle avait été formatée à l'idée d'aimer les garçons et, le jour où elle s'était aperçue préférer les filles, cela avait été un grand moment d'angoisse. Elle avait été paumée, un moment, et ne voulait pas que Thomas se torture autant l'esprit : si cela était le cas, si vraiment il n'aimait pas les filles, il n'était clairement pas prêt à l'assumer. Elle le savait.

 

**\- Non, Brenda. C'est pas elle, c'est moi.  
** **\- Tu sais c'est pas...  
** **\- J'ai détesté ses seins. J'ai détesté ses fesses, sa... enfin... tu vois, quoi. J'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant. J'ai vraiment un problème.**

 

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Thomas n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tout déballé, presque d'une traite, mais cela lui faisait du bien. En parler avec Brenda, elle qui était si compréhensive, le rassura quelque peu. La brune, elle, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Hésitante, elle lui posa la question :

 

**\- Et les garçons ?  
** **\- Quoi ?** , il demanda.  
 **\- Tu aimes les garçons ?**

 

Thomas se tut : il ne savait pas, tout simplement car il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Aimait-il les garçon ? Même s'il l'ignorait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Brenda avait certainement raison : si les filles le dégoûtaient, peut-être qu'il préférait effectivement les gars.

 

**\- J'sais pas. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion... d'essayer, disons.  
** **\- Mhmh.**

 

Brenda le fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle agitait nerveusement ses doigts, croisés sur sa galette, signe qu'elle cherchait une solution. En vain. Elle qui était toujours de bons conseils, elle ne savait clairement plus quoi dire. Thomas la fixait lui aussi, un peu déçu mais rassuré à la fois : il voyait qu'elle ne le jugeait en aucun cas.

 

**\- Tu l'as revue, cette Lola ?  
** **\- Non. Je l'ai évitée toute la journée.  
** **\- Tu devrais lui dire, clairement. Ou du moins... rompre, même si vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble. Tu comprends ?  
** **\- Oui, tu as raison.**

 

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Brenda avait raison : il allait devoir quitter Lola, lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Thomas angoissait déjà à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas faire de mal aux autres et ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Lola.

 

**.   .   .**

 

18:10, Jeudi :

 

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Thomas s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Dès qu'il était rentré du lycée il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il fixait les murs d'un air absent, son cerveau tournant à plein régime dans son crâne. Il se torturait l'esprit, sans cesse, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de devenir dingue.

Il avait quitté Lola, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été réellement en couple tous les deux. Cela avait été un moment difficile à passer. Assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée, il s'était expliqué. Du moins... il avait inventé une explication. Il avait trouvé plus judicieux de lui dire qu'il s'était servi d'elle et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle le dégoûtait. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, silencieusement, visiblement déçue : elle l'aimait bien, vraiment, et il l'avait compris à cet instant là. Blesser quelqu'un – une fille – était la dernière des choses qu'il avait voulue.

Minho, qui traînait toujours partout, les avait vus. Alors quand Thomas avait quitté le lycée, à 16 heures, ses trois meilleurs amis avaient recommencé leur interrogatoire. Puis, répétant inlassablement la scène du matin, Thomas les avait envoyés se faire voir avant de démarrer sa moto : il n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer. En fait, il préférait garder pour lui – et Brenda – toute cette histoire avec Lola. C'était plus simple ainsi.

Aussi, toute l'après-midi, il avait pensé aux mots de Brenda. Aimait-il les garçons ? Il avait essayé de trouver une réponse à cette question, observant sans cesse les garçons de sa classe ou même ceux qu'il connaissait moins dans les couloirs et dans la cour. Aucun n'avait réellement attiré son attention. Il y avait juste Lucas, le gars populaire de Terminale, qui était clairement mignon – n'importe qui d censé l'aurait avoué. Mais rien de plus. Même si ce gars là était magnifique – et très gentil, en plus – Thomas ne se sentait pas le moins du monde attiré. Donc, il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à la fameuse question de Brenda et, là, il se torturait encore le cerveau.

Dans l'escalier, il entendit des pas précipités. Au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit des cris aigus. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère s'énerva. _Ah les joies d'une famille nombreuse_ , s'exaspéra Thomas. Il était l’aîné d'une fratrie de 4 enfants : ses deux petits frères – des jumeaux – avaient 8 ans et sa petite sœur avait 11 ans. La plupart du temps, il était impossible d'avoir un moment de calme à la maison : ils criaient partout, faisaient les 400 coups, et passaient leur temps à crier, chanter, ou jouer. Thomas s'en désespérait parfois. Mais il les aimait de tout son cœur.

 

**\- THOMAS !!**

 

Il quitta son lit avec précipitation : sa mère était une tornade, une boule de nerfs ambulante, et il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il rapplique vite lorsqu'elle l'interpellait ainsi.

 

**\- Oui, maman ?**

 

Il sauta avec enthousiasme en bas des escaliers, puis se força à sourire. Elle semblait débordée par le plat qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cuisiner, entre deux bêtises des jumeaux.

 

**\- Tu peux aller vérifier qu'ils prennent bien leur douche ? S'il te plaît ?  
** **\- Bien sûr. T'inquiète pas, je gère.**

 

Sans la moindre délicatesse, il empoigna par le col ses deux petits frères : ils tentèrent de se débattre mais Thomas était beaucoup plus fort et bien moins commode que sa mère. Rapidement, ils firent le silence tandis qu'il les enfermait dans la salle d'eau. Thomas s'installa sur la chaise et lança un regard noir au plus turbulent, un certain Lilian.

 

**\- La douche. Maintenant. On ne sort pas d'ici tant que vous n'êtes pas lavés.  
** **\- Mais tu vas pas nous regarder !!!** , s'indigna Tristan.  
 **\- Oh que si. Crois-moi, je t'ai déjà vu tout nu. Allez, exécution.**

 

Tristan se dévoua le premier. La douche se passa dans le calme, bien que le silence ne semblait toujours pas exister au sein de cette famille. Lilian criait comme un imbécile en jouant avec l'évier, tandis que Tristan se lavait rapidement dans la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent de place. Lilian, qui se lavait, mettait de l'eau partout.

 

**\- Tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile** , râla Thomas.  
 **\- Et toi un gros con !!  
** **\- PARDON ?!**

 

Thomas crut rêver, dans un premier temps. Du haut de ses six ans, Lilian était un parfait petit monstre : insolent, perturbateur et irrespectueux. Il se demanda même un instant où il avait bien pu entendre de tels gros mots. Il l'attrapa par le bras dans la baignoire et le secoua :

 

**\- Je ne suis pas maman. S'il faut que je sois méchant avec toi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Tu as intérêt à filer droit.**

 

Lorsque la terrible épreuve de la douche fut terminée pour les deux jumeaux, Thomas les renvoya dans leur chambre et les y enferma quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils s'habillent et se calment. En passant devant la chambre de sa petite sœur, il remarqua qu'elle travaillait à son bureau. Bien qu'elle soit encore jeune, elle était très calme, voire même plus que lui parfois. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses cheveux :

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
** **\- Ma fiche de lecture.  
** **\- Tu t'en sors ?** , il demanda.  
 **\- Oui, j'ai presque fini.**

 

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avant de la laisser tranquille, refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée ensuite, et aida sa mère à mettre la table. Puis, à nouveau, ses pensés divaguèrent vers Lola. Puis, ensuite, vers Brenda. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il se posa la question : aimait-il les garçons ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et cela l'angoissait terriblement.

 

**.   .   .**

 

07:30, Vendredi :

 

Rien n'était plus terrible que de voir partir son bus son son nez. Thomas s'arrêta sur le trottoir, dépité, alors que le véhicule tournait déjà au coin de la rue. À cet instant, il maudit sa moto d'être tombée en panne la veille au soir, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de chez lui. Ce matin là, elle n'avait donc pas voulu démarrer et il avait été obligé de courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, pour rien, vu qu'il venait de le louper.

En soit, le lycée n'était pas très loin à pieds mais Thomas était un garçon feignant : marcher ? Il râla à cette idée mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le choix – sa mère l'aurait probablement étranglé s'il avait séché les cours – il se mit en marche.

Sur le chemin qui le menait au centre-ville, il croisa plusieurs lycéens et lycéennes. Encore une fois, s'efforçant d'être discret, il détailla les garçons : aucun ne se démarquait des autres. Peut-être parce qu'il les connaissait déjà presque tous – plus ou moins – après trois ans passés dans la même école. Aucun ne lui tapait dans l'oeil plus qu'un autre. Thomas soupira et, finalement, vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Souhaitant rester au calme, il lança le premier album de London Grammar.

 

**.   .   .**

 

07:45, Vendredi :

 

La place principale du centre-ville grouillait de monde : des jeunes, des adultes et des personnes âgées. Les commerçants qui participaient au marché hebdomadaire du vendredi criaient leurs promos et vantaient leurs produits.

Thomas n'écoutait pas vraiment, plongé dans sa bulle de douceur grâce à la voix d'Hannah Reid. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas pressé pour ne pas être en retard même s'il le savait : il n'arriverait jamais à l'heure. D'autant plus lorsque le feu tricolore le plus long de la ville passa au rouge à son arrivée près du passage piéton. Il soupira, arrêté au bord du trottoir, et bougea frénétiquement sa jambe. Thomas, malgré son calme, éprouvait un besoin constant de bouger : les mains ou les jambes, peu lui importait. Il ne tenait pas tranquille une seconde.

Puis, alors qu'il attendait de traverser, c'est là qu'il le croisa : un regard doré et incroyablement profond. Cela ne dura quelques instants, avant que le garçon ne regarde ailleurs, mais Thomas en fut tout chamboulé. Il le détailla : un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, d'apparence plus âgé aussi, très mince et élancé. Il portait un jean skinny noir, des boots très classes et un manteau aviateur abîmé par dessus un pull noir à col roulé. Sa besace pendait avec nonchalance sur son épaule et ses cheveux mi-longs et mal coiffés, blonds comme de l'or, voletaient grâce à la brise matinale. Il tenait entre ses lèvres fines une cigarette et son nez aquilin semblait pointer vers le ciel. Un autre garçon, roux et bien plus baraqué, le tenait par la taille et lui embrassait la joue.

Thomas n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant là mais une chose était sûre : c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi perturbé, aussi... secoué. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le feu passait au vert, puis se retrouva pris au milieu d'une foule de gens pressés. À contrecoeur il avança, les yeux toujours braqués sur le garçon. Ce dernier traversait aussi, venant vers lui, et Thomas sentit son cœur s'emballer : il ne savait pas que les battements de ce muscle si particulier pouvaient être aussi désordonnés. Le blond lui passa tout près, lui lançant un regard étrange. Thomas se retourna, planté au milieu du passage clouté, pour le regarder : il n'avait même pas honte de se retourner ainsi sur quelqu'un. Il fut perturbé lorsque le blond fit de même, se retournant pour le fixer à son tour, ignorant la conversation de son petit-ami.

Puis, en seulement quelques secondes, il avait disparu dans la foule du marché. Thomas entendit un klaxon automobile et, quand il sortit de sa léthargie, il réalisa alors qu'il était resté au milieu de la route, tandis que le feu tricolore venait à nouveau de passer au rouge. Mort de honte, il se confondit en excuses – bien que personne ne l'entendait – et se décala sur le trottoir d'en face les jambes tremblantes. Il s'y arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

_Wow_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il repartait vers le lycée. _C'était quoi, ça ?_

 

**.   .   .**

 

11:32, Vendredi :

 

Comme il l'avait prédit, il était arrivé en retard au lycée. Mais, l'avantage, c'était qu'il n'avait eu à subir aucun commentaire de sa bande de potes dégénérés. Il n'était pas sorti du lycée pendant la pause de 10 heures, préférant les éviter. À la place, il s'était installé dans un escalier en colimaçon isolé et avait pensé : ce garçon du feu tricolore ne cessait de le hanter, si bien qu'il n'avait rien écouté des deux heures de philosophie du vendredi matin.

Thomas se sentait terriblement perturbé, comme s'il était devenu soudainement faible. Son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade dès qu'il se remémorait le doux visage du garçon et son ventre le faisait délicieusement souffrir. Là, actuellement en cours d'anglais, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

L'envie de tout raconter à Brenda était très forte mais, d'une certaine façon, il souhaitait le garder pour lui. Comme un secret. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui parle de romantisme et de coup de foudre, comme elle le faisait toujours : Brenda était le genre de fille perchée sur son petit nuage, voyant le monde entier tout rose et tout doux. Thomas refusait d'y croire : il n'avait pas vécu un coup de foudre. En aucun cas. _Quoi que._.. il fit la moue. Cela avait été quand même terriblement étrange. Il doutait.

 

**\- Thomas ?**

 

Il sursauta sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il reporta l'attention sur sa prof qui le fixait d'un air agacé. Il s'excusa en bredouillant quelques mots, avant de se concentrer sur le tableau où étaient écrits plusieurs mots de vocabulaire qu'il connaissait déjà. Il soupira : la journée allait être longue. Très longue.

 

**.   .   .**

 

12:43, Vendredi :

 

Lola le fixait, l'air contrarié, et Thomas se faisait violence pour ne pas la regarder. Installé sur un banc avec Ben, Minho et Aris, il s'efforçait de suivre leur conversation. Ils parlaient du match de foot de la veille, avec grand intérêt. Thomas, lui, détestait le football.

 

**\- Tu as vu le but de Lewandowski ?** **Il est incroyable !**

 

Le Bayern de Munich était l'équipe préférée d'Aris. Thomas commençait à le savoir : il le répétait pour ainsi dire au moins quatre fois par jour. Le brun soupira, lassé, avant de sortir son téléphone.

 

**\- Bon et toi Thomas, avec Lola ?  
** **\- Il n'y a rien du tout, Minho.**

 

Il ne put dissimuler son agacement. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Lola. Il était déjà bien assez triste de l'avoir blessée, il n'avait pas besoin que Minho en rajoute une couche.

 

**\- Elle te regarde bizarre, depuis tout à l'heure.  
** **\- Minho, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Merci.**

 

Ressentant le besoin de s'isoler – ou du moins, de s'éloigner d'eux – il chercha Brenda du regard. Lorsqu'il la repéra au coin de la rue avec son groupe d'amis musiciens, il quitta le banc en quatrième vitesse et prit la fuite. Il ignora bien sûr Minho et les autres qui tentaient tant bien que mal de l'interpeller.

 

**\- Je peux te parler ?**

 

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna à l'écart de ses amis. Brenda croquait dans une barre chocolatée, les yeux écarquillés, surprise par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Elle ricana.

 

**\- Heu... oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir, adossés à une murette crépie. Thomas soupira, sa main dans les cheveux, mort de honte. Brenda le fixait du coin de l'oeil, curieuse.

 

**\- Tu... tu sors ce soir ?** , lui demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Heu... ouais, comme tous les vendredis.  
** **\- Je peux venir ?**

 

Elle prit un moment pour répondre, étonnée. Thomas avait toujours refusé ses invitations car : il n'avait rien à faire dans les bars gays. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle comprit : il voulait se tester. Elle haussa les épaules.

 

**\- Oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir.**

 

Elle lui claqua un petit baiser sur la joue. Il rougit : il l'adorait. Son cœur s'emballa encore au souvenir du garçon. L'envie d'en parler le démangeait, mais il souhaitait à la fois le garder pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Brenda s'emballe. Il voulait... il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Au loin, la cloche du lycée se fit entendre et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

 

**\- Je passe te prendre ce soir, 22 heures ?** , demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui, d'accord.  
** **\- À toute.**

 

Il lui claqua un baiser sur la joue à son tour et ils se séparèrent. Même s'il angoissait, il attendait la soirée avec impatience.

 

**.   .   .**

 

23:23, Vendredi :

 

Thomas n'était clairement pas à l'aise. Assis sur un tabouret près d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une rue pavée, il sirotait sans grande envie un coca-whisky. Brenda l'avait abandonné pour aller danser avec ses amies lesbiennes et, lui, se retrouvait seul.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait plus de garçons. Mais il s'était vite aperçu que la boite était majoritairement composée de 90% de filles et de 10% de garçons. Il avait eu vite fait de les repérer, tous, et aucun n'attirait son regard. Ils dansaient tous en meute, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà, et Thomas était blasé. Clairement.

Il ne cessait de penser. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête : Lola, sa possible homosexualité, le garçon de la rue. Il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool : il ne buvait pas souvent et cela lui montait vite au cerveau. En revanche, il n'était pas encore saoul : il se sentait juste bien, comme sur un nuage. Il était encore lucide.

Lassé, il tourna la tête pour regarder la rue pavée à travers la fenêtre : des groupes d'ados et de jeunes adultes se pressaient dans les rues en direction de la boite de nuit la plus populaire de la ville. Peu de personnes semblaient opter pour le bar-club dans lequel il se trouvait.

 

**\- Salut. Je peux m'asseoir ?**

 

Thomas tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur : un garçon aux cheveux bleus, très fin de visage, montrait du doigt le tabouret en face le sien. Thomas hocha la tête, par politesse, et le garçon s'installa.

 

**\- Tu es tout seul ?** , lui demanda le garçon.  
 **\- Non, ma meilleure amie danse la-bas.**

 

Le garçon hocha la tête, avalant une gorgée de sa bière. Thomas fut déstabilisé par le regard électrique qu'il lui lançait. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Tu es très mignon.**

 

Thomas paniqua. _Il flirte, la ?_ , se demanda-t-il. Il avait envie de se cacher : c'était bien trop gênant et, en plus, le garçon ne l'attirait en rien. Il n'avait même pas envie de faire semblant.

 

**\- Merci.**

 

Il ne répondit rien de plus, tournant la tête pour regarder à nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Son cœur s'emballa : des garçons flânaient dans la rue. Il repéra rapidement le roux qui s'était trouvé à côté du fameux blond du feu tricolore. Il semblait rire aux éclats avec ses amis avant de se tourner, arrêté sur les pavés, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Le souffle court, ignorant le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui lui parlait, Thomas continua de le fixer : quelques instants plus tard, le blond fit son apparition. Il portait encore cette jolie veste aviateur et ses cheveux semblaient toujours autant dans le désordre. Son cœur loupa un battement.

 

**\- Je... je dois y aller, excuse-moi.**

 

Il prit la fuite. Il ignora même la main baladeuse du garçon aux cheveux bleus sur son genou. Poussé par l'instinct et, surtout, très curieux, il se fraya un passage à travers la foule. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la rue, il eut enfin l'impression de vivre à nouveau : l'air était frais, pur, et il pouvait enfin respirer autre chose qu'une odeur d'alcool, de parfum et de sueur.

Le groupe de garçons – ils étaient cinq – s'éloignait bruyamment dans la rue : ils riaient aux éclats et Thomas ne put que remarquer que le blond était plus calme que les autres, en retrait, l'air rêveur : il tournait la tête un peu partout pour regarder les vitrines et les bâtiments anciens. Puis, à une centaine de mètres de là – Thomas les suivait – ils entrèrent dans un bar. Thomas, lui, resta un instant dans la rue à réfléchir. Devait-il entrer, aussi ? Devait-il faire demi-tour et retrouver Brenda ? La seconde solution semblait être la plus raisonnable, mais il opta finalement pour la première : il était curieux et, d'une façon indescriptible, avait besoin d'en savoir plus. D'en savoir plus sur ce garçon.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar, cinq minutes plus tard, il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise : il n'y avait que des garçons. Il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'un bar gay. En revanche, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Brenda : celui-ci était plus calme et ne ressemblait en rien à une boite de nuit. La musique était basse et, de toute évidence, il était possible de discuter sans crier.

L'envie de se cacher tordit l'estomac de Thomas : alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, lentement, il ne put que remarquer le regard des garçons sur lui. Tous le regardaient d'un air curieux : il n'était jamais venu et, en plus de ça, semblait totalement perdu. Thomas déglutit, les ignora, et vint s'accouder au bar. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui : des garçons grands, petits, jeunes, vieux, au look atypique ou terriblement normaux.

 

**\- Je te sers quelque chose ?** , demanda le barman, très mignon.  
 **\- Hem... une bière.**

 

Le verre glissa vers lui quelques secondes plus tard. Il en but une gorgée et le reposa sur le comptoir. Le cœur de Thomas battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de la gêne, et il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe. À nouveau, il regarda autour de lui d'un air ahuri : des garçons s'embrassaient langoureusement dans un coin, d'autres flirtaient autour d'un verre, d'autres discutaient simplement.

Il leva les yeux vers l'étage, où étaient disposées plusieurs tables. Un groupe d'amis riait aux éclats, avec entrain, et Thomas se figea. À nouveau, il croisa un regard doré comme l'or. Son visage se décomposa : le garçon le regardait, curieux, et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. C'était un regard terriblement déstabilisant pour Thomas : il avait l'impression que ce gars, là, savait désormais tout de lui. D'une certaine façon, il se sentit mis à nu. Il détourna ses yeux de lui un instant, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière, avant de revenir le regarder discrètement. Son ventre se serra : le blond le regardait encore, penchant légèrement la tête à droite, comme s'il tentait de l'analyser. _C'est carrément gênant_ , pensa Thomas. Le blond était appuyé le bras sur la rambarde, à moitié allongé sur sa chaise. _Nonchalance incarnée_.  
  


**\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?**

 

Thomas sursauta un peu et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Un garçon d'environ 25 ans – à en juger par sa barbe et les traits forts de son visage – le regardait dans les yeux. Il venait de s'accouder au comptoir près de lui, le regard brillant, un peu trop proche à son goût.

 

**\- Tu as l'air perdu** , reprit-il.  
 **\- Je... heu... ouais.**

 

Thomas lança un regard en biais à l'étage : le blond le fixait encore. Il se sentit soudain plus bas que terre, mort de honte. Il n'était pas stupide et comprit rapidement que ce garçon, là à côté de lui, tentait de le draguer.

 

**\- Je voulais t'offrir un verre mais bon... t'es déjà à la bière, je vois.  
** **\- Oh heu... ouais.**

 

S'il avait pu, Thomas se serait certainement claqué. Il se savait ridicule, là, et sa gêne ne s'arrangea en aucun cas lorsque le garçon se mit à ricaner. Leurs hanches se frôlaient et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec ce gars. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était observer le blond en silence. C'était tout. L'idée de se faire draguer par un inconnu le dérangeait et le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et, aussi, il n'était même pas sûr d'être gay. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

 

**\- Salut.**

 

Thomas manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière fraîche. Le garçon qui se tenait près de lui sursauta également et, d'un même mouvement, tous deux tournèrent la tête vers leur interlocuteur. Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa : c'était le beau blond. Ce dernier s'adressa au plus âgé, en se glissant lourdement entre leurs deux corps bien trop proches – clairement pour les séparer.

 

**\- Tu parles à mon cousin, toi ?**

 

Thomas fronça les sourcils et, pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression que son cerveau explosait. _Je ne suis pas son cousin_ , se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Il fut surpris de la lueur de panique qu'il voyait dans les yeux du garçon qui l'avait accosté : de toute évidence, le blond l'impressionnait.

 

**\- Oh. Ok, je vois.  
** **\- Ok ?** , demanda le blond en lui lançant un regard noir.  
 **\- Ouais.**

 

Sans insister, le brun s'en alla. Thomas assistait à la scène, le cœur battant trop vite et le cerveau en bouillie. Le blond, en plus de dégager un charisme étonnant, sentait terriblement bon. Il portait encore sur ses épaules sa veste aviateur dont le col était recouvert de fourrure. Thomas se demanda un court instant comment il n'avait pas chaud, ainsi habillé dans un espace aussi exigu.

Thomas cessa de respirer et déglutit difficilement lorsque le blond tourna un court instant la tête pour le regarder. Il vit ses beaux yeux noisette, dorés comme ses cheveux, passer de son front à son menton, s'attardant un instant sur sa bouche. Puis, il les baissa sur le comptoir et tiqua.

 

**\- Mathieu. Tu me sers un pepper, s'il te plait ?**

 

Pendant tout ce temps là, alors que le blond récupérait un verre immense, Thomas l'observa : son nez fin, la ligne de sa mâchoire saillante, ses lèvres fines et ses longs cils qui encadraient ses beaux yeux. Il était très beau et, aussi, très classe. Thomas adora sa tenue vestimentaire. _Trop sexy le col roulé_ , pensa-t-il honteusement. Malgré son côté nonchalant, le blond était très fin et délicat.

 

**\- Tiens, bois-ça.**

 

Le garçon lui posa le verre de pepper – Thomas ignorait ce dont il s'agissait – devant le nez. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Pendant ce temps là, le blond récupérait _sa_ bière.

 

**\- C'est sans alcool. Si je ne m'abuse, tu n'es pas majeur.**

 

Impuissant, Thomas le regarda terminer _sa_ bière. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il but une gorgée du verre que le garçon venait de lui servir. Il fit la grimace mais, en fait, ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était juste... spécial.

 

**\- Tu aimes ?** , demanda le blond.

 

Thomas se figea. Il remarquait à peine clairement le son de sa voix : grave et suave, mais pas trop. Tout son être sembla trembler à l'intérieur sous le regard profond que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

 

**\- Heu... pas vraiment.**

 

Un goût amer lui restait sur sa langue et il fit à nouveau la grimace. Ce n'était pas mauvais en soit, mais Thomas n'avait jamais réellement aimé la cerise. Alors qu'il fixait un point invisible sur les étagères du bar, face à lui, il entendit le blond ricaner près de lui. Visiblement, ça l'amusait.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?** , demanda le blond.  
 **\- Je, heu...** , bégaya Thomas. **Je sais pas**. **Je suis arrivé ici un peu par hasard en fait.**

 

Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa lorsqu'il entendit le rire du garçon, très doux. Il riait mais ne se moquait en aucun cas de lui.

 

**\- Oh, je vois... mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de hasard ?**

 

Le regard du blond et son petit sourire en coin déstabilisèrent Thomas. Ses mots le firent trembler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait raison : il n'y avait aucun hasard dans leur rencontre, au fond, et il le savait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa ses yeux sur son verre, se mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue. Un court instant, il ignora le blond qui prenait à nouveau la parole :

 

**\- C'est quoi ton nom ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Heu... Thomas.  
** **\- Thomas**.

 

Le blond hocha la tête. Du coin de l'oeil, Thomas l'observa. Il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de bière, la dernière, sans le quitter des yeux. À nouveau, il avait envie de se frapper : le garçon qui le hantait – clairement – discutait avec lui et il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il avait honte. Il se sentait gêné. Finalement, il se fit violence et demanda d'une petite voix :

 

**\- Et toi ?  
** **\- Newt.**

 

Thomas hocha la tête. Newt. Il aimait bien ce prénom et le trouvait extrêmement original. Il lui lança un petit sourire gêné et rougit ensuite : Newt le fixait d'un regard perçant et curieux, extrêmement déstabilisant. De plus, il faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui et Thomas se sentait ridiculement petit. Puis, ne voulant pas passer pour un gamin, il posa la seule question qui lui était passée par la tête :

 

**\- Tu... tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
** **\- Je suis en première année de Master**. , répondit Newt qui continuait de le fixer.  
 **\- Master de quoi ?**

 

La voix de Thomas se brisa un peu sous l'émotion. Ce garçon l'impressionnait comme jamais personne ne l'avait impressionné auparavant, et ça l'angoissait terriblement.

 

**\- Langues et littérature étrangère.**

 

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Il réalisait à peine ce que Newt venait de lui dire : un master. Lui n'était encore qu'au lycée. Il fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête : Newt devait avoir au moins 22 ans. Cela ne l'aida en aucun cas à se détendre. Un blanc s'installa, quelques instants, avant d'être rompu par la douce voix du blond.

 

**\- Et toi alors, Thomas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?**

 

Thomas baissa ses yeux, gêné, sur son verre de pepper. Honteusement, à voix basse, il avoua :

 

**\- Je... je suis étudiant.  
** **\- Oh.  
** **\- En fait... je suis encore au lycée.**

 

Il était honteux. Lui, un simple ado, craquait clairement sur un étudiant en master. La situation, pour lui, était totalement ridicule. Il avait envie de fuir. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Newt sourire un peu, visiblement attendri.

 

**\- Et tu es en quoi, au lycée ?  
** **\- En S.**

 

Thomas était ravi, malgré tout, que Newt tente d'engager la conversation. C'était signe qu'il s'intéressait à lui et ça lui faisait plaisir.

 

**\- Oh. Tu aimes les maths, donc.**

 

Une question traversa l'esprit de Thomas. _A-t-il remarqué que je craque sur lui ?_ , se demanda-t-il. _A-t-il compris que je suis ici pour lui ?_ Il espérait que non. Haussant les épaules, il répondit :

 

**\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je n'ai pas trop le choix.  
** **\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Il se sentait mal à l'aise par cette proximité entre eux. L'épaule de Newt frôlait parfois la sienne, tout comme sa hanche, et il sentait son odeur terriblement masculine dans les narines : elle l'attirait, contrairement à l'odeur fruitée de Lola. Thomas déglutit avant de sourire un peu :

 

**\- Je... je rêve de devenir pilote. Les maths, c'est la base.  
** **\- Pilote de quoi ?  
** **\- Avions. De ligne, j'entends.**

 

Newt hocha la tête et, un court instant, fronça les sourcils : Thomas était très sûr de lui, malgré sa gêne, et il appréciait ça. Le brun ne sembla pas remarquer le regard intéressé que lui portait Newt.

 

**\- Pourquoi pilote de ligne ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Je sais pas. J'ai toujours été passionné par les avions, depuis petit. C'est la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, plus tard.**

 

Thomas se força à se taire car il se connaissait : lorsqu'il abordait le sujet de l'aviation, de la physique et des avions, il était capable de parler des heures entières sans s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'emballer. La plupart du temps, il ennuyait les gens avec sa passion. Alors, à la place, il changea de sujet :

 

**\- Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup lire. Le bac L me tentait aussi.  
** **\- Tu lis quoi ?**

 

Soudain, Thomas se détendit. Il entendait l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Newt – bien qui l'était déjà depuis un moment – et réalisa alors qu'ils avaient un point commun. Newt étudiait les langues et la littérature étrangère : il devait certainement aimer ça.

 

**\- Un peu de tout. Des œuvres françaises ou étrangères. Beaucoup les vieux livres. J'adore Jane Austen, par exemple, même si c'est carrément cliché** , il ricana et Newt aussi. **J'aime beaucoup Dickens, Proust, Camus, Poe. Jules Verne, aussi. Un peu tout, en fait. Sans oublier Baudelaire.**

 

Il avait déballé tout ça d'une traite, sans s'arrêter un instant, même s'il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures. Comme lorsqu'il parlait d'avions, il entrait dans sa bulle de passion. Bien qu'il ait des facilités en maths et qu'il rêvait de devenir pilote de ligne, Thomas était également un grand amateur de littérature ancienne. Quand il lisait, il entrait dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et ça lui permettait de s'évader.

 

**\- Eh bien, wow**. , ricana Newt. **Ton livre préféré, c'est quoi ?  
** **\- Hem...** , Thomas hésita. **Voyage au centre de la Terre.  
** **\- Mhmh. Pourquoi ?** , s'intéressa Newt.  
 **\- Dès que j'ai été en age de lire, c'est le premier que j'ai lu. D'une certaine façon, ça m'a marqué.**

 

Newt hocha la tête et détailla Thomas : ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme et de passion et cela le fit sourire un peu plus. Cet adolescent l'intriguait énormément.

 

**\- Tu lis aussi des choses un peu plus récentes ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Oui. J'aime beaucoup J.K.Rowling, autant Harry Potter que ses autres œuvres. Tolkien aussi, bien sûr, Georges R.R Martin... ils ont un univers bien à eux et une façon d'écrire qui leur est propre, je trouve. C'est passionnant**.

 

Thomas sourit un peu, à peine, gêné. Il regarda la bouche de Newt un court instant avec envie. Son ventre se serra délicieusement. Il avait passé ces deux derniers jours à mater des gars en espérant ressentir quelque chose, en vain, et ce Newt l'attirait comme un aimant. En un claquement de doigt, au beau milieu de la rue avec un simple regard, il lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Il frissonna : c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette attirance.

 

**\- Et toi ?** , demanda-t-il curieux. **Tu lis quoi ?  
** **\- J'ai lu la plupart des œuvres majeures anglaises et françaises. Lues et étudiées, en fait. Ça répond à ta question ?  
** **\- Oui.**

 

Thomas sourit en coin, gêné. Il aurait aimé demander à Newt quel était son auteur favori, mais il s'en sentait incapable : le regard que le blond posait sur lui le déstabilisait tant qu'il en perdit ses mots.

À nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux. Thomas écoutait distraitement la musique douce folk qui s'échappait des enceintes du bar et faisait circuler son regard un peu partout sur les couples, les groupes d'amis, ou les garçons seuls. Le bar et le mobilier étaient en bois d'acajou et des rideaux rouge couture étaient accrochés aux fenêtres. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et cela ressemblait un peu à un saloon des années 1890.

Alors que Thomas fuyait son regard, Newt le détailla sans gêne : son nez légèrement en trompette, ses yeux en amande, ses cils et sourcils très bruns comme ses cheveux, ses nombreux grains de beauté et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il remarqua aussi ses joues charnues et rougies par la gêne. Il le trouva très beau et aussi très intriguant. Décidant de le taquiner un peu, de lui lancer des pics pour le tester, il reprit la parole :

 

**\- C'est étonnant de voir des garçons dans ton genre ici.**

 

Thomas tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, mais encore une fois terriblement mal à l'aise. Newt l'intimidait.

 

**\- Mon genre... c'est à dire ?**

 

Newt le détailla de haut en bas. Son radar gay avait toujours bien fonctionné et il sentait chez Thomas quelque chose de différent. Un sourire en coin, le fixant yeux dans les yeux, il lança :

 

**\- Le genre mineur, et hétéro qui se cherche.**

 

Thomas baissa les yeux et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Le bruit de sa déglutition difficile parvint aux oreilles de Newt. Ce dernier, patient, attendit une réponse qui tarda à venir. Lorsque Thomas se décida enfin, braqué, son petit-ami apparut derrière lui.

 

**\- Newt, mon cœur tu viens, on sort.**

 

Thomas leva les yeux vers eux et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Le petit-ami de Newt, le roux assez musclé, passait son bras autour de ses épaules fines. Il lui claqua un baiser sur la joue alors que leurs amis s'entassaient derrière eux. Une voix masculine mais aiguë prit la parole :

 

**\- C'est qui, Newt ? Il est mignon.  
** **\- C'est mon cousin, les gars. Ne le touchez pas.**

 

Les joues de Thomas s'empourprèrent lorsqu'un garçon assez efféminé vint lui caresser la joue. Dégoûté, il tourna la tête et croisa un instant le regard désolé et agacé de Newt. Le petit-ami de ce dernier reprit la parole :

 

**\- On finit la soirée chez Paul. T'as qu'à ramener ton cousin** , dit-il à l'attention de Newt.  
 **\- Allez on y va !?** , s'impatienta un autre garçon.  
 **\- Sortez, je vous rejoins.** , lança Newt.

 

Les garçons, y compris son petit-ami, quittèrent le bar en chantonnant et en claquant bruyamment des mains, entraînés par la musique. Thomas avait envie de pleurer : il se sentait subitement complètement largué, paumé. Il ne savait plus qui il était, et voir Newt aussi proche d'un autre garçon lui brisait un peu le cœur, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Une conversation de cinq minutes ne signifiait rien, en aucun cas. Newt était simplement poli et était venu le saluer. C'était tout.

 

**\- Je dois y aller** , s'excusa Newt.  
 **\- Oui, d'accord.**

 

Le blond retira ses coudes du comptoir et repoussa son verre de bière vide vers le barman. Quand il se recula un peu, pour partir, Thomas sentit sa main au creux de ses reins. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha sur lui pour lui demander au creux de l'oreille :

 

**\- T'es dans quel lycée ?  
** **\- Heu... Diderot.**

 

Newt lui adressa un joli sourire et un petit clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller. Le cœur de Thomas battait la chamade : il sentait encore sa main fine sur ses reins et son souffle brûlant contre son oreille. De plus, l'odeur de Newt embaumait encore l'espace environnant. Gêné, il s'adressa au barman :

 

**\- Je vous dois combien ?  
** **\- C'est déjà payé.**

 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il ne comprenait pas. Newt était venu lui parler, s'était intéressé à lui, et lui avait payé sa boisson. Le cœur battant trop vite, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, Thomas quitta le bar et s'en alla retrouver Brenda.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade lorsqu'il traversa la rue : Newt lui plaisait, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 

_**FIN 1/3** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE 2 :**

 

15:45, Lundi :

 

Le Lundi soit la pire journée de la semaine pour Thomas. Déja, parce que c'était la reprise du week-end et aussi parce que son emploi du temps était terrible ce jour-là. Quand la cloche sonna, il se précipita dans le couloir.

Pendant le trajet qui le menait à la sortie du lycée, il pensa à ce gros bouquin qui l'attendait patiemment dans son sac : il l'avait commencé samedi après-midi et s'était retrouvé plongé dedans – au sens figuré bien évidemment – complètement passionné. Il n'avait fait que ça de son samedi, lire encore et encore, avant de se souvenir dimanche matin qu'il avait une dissertation à faire pour le cours de philosophie. Il s'y était donc attelé, enfermé dans sa chambre, alors que son bouquin lui faisait de l'oeil, posé sur sa table de chevet. Alors là, lundi fin des cours, il n'attendait qu'une chose : se poser au calme et finir ce fichu livre.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, la foule était compacte. Des jeunes étaient sortis fumer leur cigarette à l'interclasse tandis que d'autres se précipitaient vers l'arrêt de bus, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Thomas, lui, s'arrêta un moment avec ses amis qui fumaient leur clope. Eux aussi avaient fini leur journée. Minho prit la parole :

 

 **\- On va se poser au parc, tu viens ?  
** **\- Non, je... j'ai besoin de calme. Je vais aller à la médiathèque. Lire un peu. Tu sais, cette chose que tu ne sais pas faire, toi.**

 

Thomas ricana : il se moquait toujours de Minho en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas lire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie, pas même ceux de cours. L'asiatique s'indigna, bouche ouverte, avant de donner un coup de coude amical dans les côtes de Thomas.

 

 **\- Tu commences à quelle heure demain, déjà ?** , demanda-t-il.  
**\- Neuf heures.**

 

Thomas sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette idée : il pourrait dormir une heure de plus et, ça, c'était top.

 

 **\- Je vous laisse, les gars. On se voit demain.  
****\- Ok, bye** , lança Aris.

 

Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Thomas se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule de lycéens. Le pas détendu, à l'aise, il prit la direction de la médiathèque : elle ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres de là.

Comme toujours, il se rendit au dernier étage – le plus calme – et s'installa dans un fatboy rouge et très confortable. Les jambes croisées et étendues devant lui, il rangea son téléphone dans son sac – il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé – et en sortit son bouquin. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui un court instant, repérant les habitués des lieux, avant de reprendre sa lecture à la page 421.

Il venait souvent ici, après les cours ou même lorsqu'il avait une heure de libre dans la journée : il lisait ses livres ou travaillait sur ses devoirs pour le lycée. Il détestait faire tout ça chez lui car il n'était jamais au calme. Thomas était le genre de personne pour qui travailler dans le bruit était extrêmement difficile. Voilà pourquoi il aimait tant cette médiathèque : elle le mettait au calme, le temps de quelques heures, avant de retrouver le brouhaha constant de son chez lui.

Rapidement, il se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il adorait le personnage du Vicomte de Valmont. De plus, pour une raison tout aussi inexplicable, l'histoire le fascinait. Il y trouvait plein de vices cachés, au fil de la lecture, et il adorait ça. Pour Thomas, lire un livre ancien était semblable à une chasse aux trésors.

 

**\- Salut.**

 

Thomas leva les yeux de son livre et se crispa. Il regarda Newt, qui se laissait tomber sur le pouf en face du sien. La bouche entrouverte, il chercha ses mots : voir le blond ici, face à lui, le mettait à nouveau terriblement mal à l'aise.

 

**\- Heu... s-salut.**

 

Il se claqua mentalement avant de détailler Newt, en silence, car il perdait ses mots : il portait – encore – sa veste aviateur, un col roulé gris cette fois-ci, un skinny noir, et une paire de rangers mal lacées. Ses mains fines et délicates dépassaient des manches en fourrure de son manteau, croisées sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux, sous l'éclairage jaunâtre de la pièce, ressemblaient à de l'or. Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa.

 

 **\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** , demanda Thomas.  
**\- J'étais devant ton lycée. Tu ne m'as pas vu, alors je t'ai suivi.**

 

Le cœur de Thomas loupa un battement et il baissa honteusement les yeux. Newt, lui, continuait de le fixer sans relâche. _Il est venu devant le lycée ? Pour me voir ?_ , Thomas déglutit.

 

 **\- P-pourquoi ?** , demanda-t-il.  
**\- Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu aller boire un verre.** , répondit Newt.  
**\- Je... heu...  
****\- Mais vu qu'il commence à pleuvoir, on va rester ici, hein ?**

 

Newt ricana un peu : il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, car il voyait que Thomas était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines : l'adolescent était très craquant. Il aimait bien le fait qu'il se cherchait, clairement, sans savoir comment faire. Il l'intriguait, aussi.

 

**\- Oui, heu... d'accord.**

 

Thomas pouffa de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Newt, le Newt en master de langues et littérature étrangère, était venu le trouver pour lui proposer de boire un verre. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, après l'avoir attendu devant son lycée. _Peut-être que je lui plais_ , espéra Thomas. Il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête.

 

**\- Tu lis quoi ?**

 

En silence, Thomas leva son livre vers Newt pour lui montrer la couverture. Le blond tiqua, pinça ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

 

 **\- Les liaisons dangereuses** , confirma-t-il.  
**\- Mh.  
****\- Tu aimes ?  
****\- J'adore.** , répondit Thomas avec enthousiasme. **Tu l'as lu ?  
****\- Non. Enfin... je ne l'ai pas fini. Je n'ai pas du tout accroché.**

 

Thomas ne sut quoi répondre. Newt fronçait toujours les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation à nouveau après ça. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas aimé, mais il avait la profonde impression que cela aurait ennuyé Newt. Alors, timide, il demanda :

 

 **\- Alors comme ça... tu voulais qu'on aille boire un verre ?  
** **\- Mhmh.  
** **\- Pourquoi ?  
** **\- Pour apprendre à te connaître.  
** **\- Oh.**

 

Thomas hocha la tête : la réponse lui convenait, mais l'angoissait. Pourquoi Newt voulait-il en apprendre plus sur lui ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un garçon aussi mature que lui s'intéressait à sa petite personne. Le blond était très charismatique et lui était si... timide.

 

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
** **\- Je suis venu lire.**

 

Newt lui lança un sourire magnifique. Thomas le trouva très beau et, un court instant, eut envie de s'approcher de lui. Une force indescriptible chez Newt l'attirait comme un aimant, malgré lui, et lui faisait délicieusement souffrir le ventre. Il ressentait un besoin inexplicable de le toucher, de le sentir, de le presser. Newt avait sur lui un effet nouveau, qui l'intriguait, et qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Il ignorait tout.

 

 **\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre,** Newt ricana. **Pourquoi pas chez toi ?**

 

Thomas ricana à son tour et ses joues s'empourprèrent, avant qu'il ne réponde :

 

 **\- J'ai deux petits-frères. De vrais monstres.  
** **\- Oh, je vois. Un peu de silence ne fait pas de mal, hein ?  
** **\- Exactement.**

 

Thomas se mit à rire, tout bas, et son cœur s'emballa lorsque Newt ricana aussi. Ce dernier était attendri.

 

 **\- Tu vis avec tes parents ?  
** **\- Oui. Enfin... mon père travaille beaucoup, je ne le vois pas souvent mais... ils sont pas divorcés quoi.  
** **\- Il fait quoi comme boulot ?  
** **\- Chauffeur routier.**

 

Newt hocha la tête. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il aimait beaucoup discuter avec Thomas. Il l'intriguait, l'intéressait et il avait très envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Des questions plus intimes lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il refusait de les poser : ce n'était pas encore le moment et il savait que Thomas se braquerait.

 

 **\- Toi... tu as un appartement, je suppose ?** , demanda Thomas.  
**\- Oui, en centre-ville.  
****\- C'est cool, non ? Je veux dire... de prendre son indépendance... de quitter ses parents.  
****\- Je suis orphelin donc... oui, je suppose.**

 

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et, tellement perturbé, il lâcha son livre qui vint s'écraser sur le sol. Newt lui lança un regard profond et déstabilisant, et son ventre se serra. Il déglutit difficilement avant de bégayer :

 

**\- Oh merde. Heu... je... heu... je v-voulais pas dire ça, je, v-vraiment je...**

 

Sans vraiment comprendre, il vit Newt pouffer de rire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus. S'il avait pu se cacher au fond d'un trou de souris, il l'aurait fait. _Quel con_ , pensa Thomas. _Je suis vraiment un boulet_.

 

 **\- ... j'suis désolé, excuse-moi je...  
** **\- Détends-toi, Thomas. Je blaguais.**

 

Puis, soudain, il décela la lueur de malice dans les yeux de Newt. Il remarqua aussi son petit sourire en coin, léger. Thomas s'autorisa à soupirer et, mort de honte, ricana honteusement :

 

 **\- Putain c'était horrible... j'essayais de me rattraper j'y arrivais pas et...  
****\- Désolé.** , Newt riait. **Je voulais juste te faire rire. Tu es tendu.  
****\- On ne rit pas avec ses choses-là**! , s'indigna Thomas en riant.  
**\- Tu as raison. J'ai peut-être un peu abusé.  
****-Un peu ? Oh mon dieu.**

 

Thomas sentait encore ses joues qui n'avaient de cesse de rougir. Newt était très beau et lui plaisait beaucoup : il avait la douceur, l'humour, le physique et l'intelligence, de toute évidence. Il était parfait.

 

**\- Du coup pour répondre à ta question : oui, c'est super de prendre son indépendance. Ça fait vraiment du bien, arrivé à un certain âge.**

 

Thomas leva les yeux et leurs rires se turent. À nouveau ils redevinrent sérieux et Newt recommença à le fixer de cet air profond et curieux. Gêné, Thomas demanda :

 

 **\- Au fait... tu as quel âge ?  
** **\- 23 ans.**

 

23 ans. _Six ans de plus que moi,_ paniqua Thomas. Malgré tout, l'âge mûr de Newt l'attirait inexplicablement.

 

 **\- Et toi ?** , demanda Newt pour avoir confirmation de ses pensées.  
**\- 17. J'en fais 18 dans un mois.  
****\- Ah oui ? Quand ça ?  
****\- Le 14 mars.  
****\- Il faudra fêter ça.**

 

Thomas hocha la tête en silence, gêné. Il adorait l'idée de fêter son anniversaire avec Newt, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela pourrait ressembler. Newt le perturbait – dans le bon sens du terme – et, là, il aurait aimé être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Sa compagnie était très agréable. Thomas n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses joues puissent s'empourprer autant et que son cœur puisse battre aussi vite. Il se perdit un long moment dans sa contemplation, ses yeux braqués sur la bouche de Newt. Il ressentit alors une puissante envie de l'embrasser. Aussi, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Même si Newt le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait aussi envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Un coup de tonnerre puissant gronda dehors, faisant trembler les murs. L'électricité sauta légèrement, et Thomas soupira. Newt remarqua qu'il avait l'air dépité.

 

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas l'orage ?** , demanda-t-il.  
**\- Si, j'adore. Sauf quand je dois rentrer à pieds chez moi.**

 

Thomas sourit à Newt : il ne voulait pas passer pour un garçon râleur. De plus, il commençait peu à peu à se détendre. Plus les minutes passaient, moins être avec Newt était gênant. Il se sentait proche de lui, d'une certaine façon, même s'ils étaient très différents.

 

 **\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
** **\- Vraiment ?  
** **\- Mhmh.**

 

Thomas hocha vigoureusement la tête, un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que Newt faisait désormais tourner entre ses doigts la clé de sa voiture, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ce dernier fixait toujours Thomas d'un regard intense, profond et électrique. Thomas n'était pas sûr d'arriver à survivre à ces regards-là. Il déglutit, gêné, avant d'enfermer son bouquin dans son sac et d'en sortir son téléphone. Il remarqua en cliquant sur l'écran que sa mère l'avait appelé trois fois.

 

**\- Heu... excuse-moi deux minutes.**

 

Newt lui fit un signe de tête. Thomas passa son coup de fil. Pendant ce temps, le blond l'observa : ses mains, ses cuisses musclées, son torse baraqué. Thomas était très beau et, aussi, savait se mettre en valeur. Il était très bien habillé. De plus, il trouvait dans son regard quelque chose de très pur qui l'attirait beaucoup. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Thomas reprit la parole :

 

 **\- Hem... ma mère veut que je rentre. Genre... maintenant.  
** **\- Viens, je te ramène.**

 

Newt se leva dans un geste habile. Ses longues et fines jambes se retrouvèrent devant les yeux de Thomas, qui déglutit. _Mon dieu_ , il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Puis, ensuite, il saisit la main que ce dernier lui tendait. Le blond l'aida à se relever et, côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin du parking.

 

 **\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?** , demanda Newt.  
**\- Oui. Oui, ça va.**

 

En fait, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Thomas aimait l'instant qu'il vivait mais, aussi, marcher si près de Newt le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Leurs coudes se cognaient parfois et, encore une fois, il pouvait sentit son odeur typiquement masculine et virile titiller ses narines. Il avait envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et au creux de son cou, le humer à en perdre la tête. _Calme-toi_ , s'efforça Thomas.

La voiture de Newt était assez luxueuse. C'était une Alpha Romeo de couleur noire et très entretenue, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Thomas ne put que remarquer qu'elle brillait, la peinture comme le tableau de bord. Il boucla sa ceinture et gesticula un peu dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Quand Newt démarra le moteur, le poste se mit en marche et un morceau de Linkin Park résonna dans l'habitacle. Thomas écarquilla les yeux :

 

 **\- Tu écoutes ça ?  
****\- Oui, apparemment. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
****\- Tu déconnes ?!** , s'exclama Thomas. **J'adore !**

 

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Newt. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Thomas et, pour la première fois, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine : il aimait la passion et le bonheur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, à cet instant là. Il reporta son attention sur la route, à contrecoeur, et tourna à l'angle de la rue.

 

 **\- Tu habites où ?** , demanda-t-il.  
**\- Dans le quartier derrière le cinéma.**

 

Newt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se concentra sur la route. Thomas, lui, bougeait sa jambe au rythme de la musique en tapotant avec ses doigts sur sa cuisse. Du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à travers le pare-brise, il voyait le beau visage de Newt. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés et soyeux tombaient devant ses yeux et sur sa joue.

Au grand soulagement de Thomas, le trajet se déroula en silence. Chacun chantonnait les paroles de Bleed It Out dans son coin. Thomas, lui, regardait distraitement à travers la fenêtre. Il sursauta lorsque Newt prit la parole, alors qu'ils roulaient à travers le centre-ville.

 

**\- Tiens.**

 

Thomas baissa les yeux sur le téléphone de Newt, que ce dernier lui tendait. Il l'avait déverrouillé et il avait donc le loisir d'admirer son fond d'écran d'accueil : une photo de Newt et de son petit-ami. Son cœur se serra.

 

 **\- Je... q-quoi ?** , bégaya un peu Thomas.  
**\- Enregistre ton numéro.**

 

Il lança à Newt un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier lui souriait un peu, le regard toujours aussi intense. Thomas ne dit pas un mot, ignora le fond d'écran de couple, et enregistra son numéro en silence. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone vibra entre ses mains. Newt recevait un appel.

 

 **\- Heu... un certain Gally est en train de t'appeler.  
** **\- Raccroche, c'est pas important.**

 

Thomas s'exécuta. Il déclina l'appel et posa le téléphone dans le rangement du tableau de bord. La question lui brûlait les lèvres et, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu tricolore, il osa demander :

 

 **\- Qui est Gally ?  
** **\- Mon copain.**

 

Cela faisait encore plus mal de l'entendre. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, nouées sur ses cuisses, dont il craquait nerveusement les doigts. _J'aimerais être ton copain_. Il se perdit dans ses rêveries un instant avant de demander à nouveau :

 

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
** **\- Deux ans, à peu près.**

 

Soudain, il se sentit de trop. Il avait honte d'être ici, dans la voiture de Newt, à fantasmer sur lui. Ce dernier avait un copain et, de toute évidence, c'était du sérieux. Deux ans. _Je n'ai même pas eu une copine pendant une semaine_ , se désespéra-t-il. Pour lui, une relation de deux ans était incassable, trop sérieuse, impressionnante. Il se sentit ridicule d'espérer plus avec Newt, dans le fond.

 

 **\- Je tourne à droite ?** , demanda Newt alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un quartier résidentiel.  
**\- Non, à gauche. Là, arrête toi, c'est ici.**

 

Newt s'arrêta le long du trottoir et leva le frein à main. Il tourna la tête vers Thomas qui débouclait à la hâte sa ceinture de sécurité. Son eastpak contre son ventre, il remercia Newt sans le regarder. Puis, il ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa de la voiture. Le tout en vitesse : il voulait fuir.

 

**\- Thomas, hé... regarde-moi.**

 

Interpellé par la voix douce et rassurante de Newt, Thomas pencha la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il était en train d'abaisser : il avait claqué la portière avec agacement.

 

 **\- Oui ?  
** **\- Je t'appelle.**

 

En même temps, il avait envie d'y croire. Il voyait dans le regard de Newt quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Le blond le regardait constamment, lui souriait, déconnait avec lui, s'intéressait à lui. Jamais personne n'avait discuté avec lui autant que Newt. Jamais il n'avait pu parler de sa passion pour les livres avec quelqu'un. Son cœur s'emballa honteusement et ses joues, encore une fois, s'empourprèrent.

 

 **\- Tu promets ?  
** **\- Promis.**

 

En un crissement de pneus, Newt s'en alla. Thomas le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il rentra chez lui avec un sourire béat placardé sur les lèvres : il craquait pour lui.

 

**.   .   .**

 

04:52, Mardi :

 

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, il se redressa sous ses draps et repoussa la couette de son corps en sueur : il mourrait de chaud. Peu à peu, il réalisa que ses oreilles lui sifflaient douloureusement et que son cœur battait excessivement vite dans son thorax. Difficilement il déglutit, puis vint hydrater sa gorge et sa bouche sèches en buvant plusieurs gorgées d'eau.

Il laissa son dos retomber sur le matelas et sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux braqués au plafond. Ses mains tremblantes étaient croisées sur son ventre et, tant bien que mal, il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Dans la presque obscurité, ses volets entrouverts, il distinguait son plafond décoré de planches de comics.

Un gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il s'allongea sur le profil : un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur. Thomas réalisa alors qu'il bandait. Une puissante érection déformait son boxer et un sentiment de honte le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait rêvé de Newt. Il n'aurait su dire si le rêve avait duré longtemps au pas mais, par contre, il pouvait clairement dire que cela avait été agréable. Peut-être même trop, vu qu'il se trouvait là avec la trique à presque cinq heures du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé de Newt d'une façon aussi érotique. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait ce genre de rêves et, de toute évidence, le blond était très doué pour lui retourner le cerveau.

Le souffle court, Thomas soupira avant de faire glisser légèrement sa main le long de son torse. Il ferma les yeux et, sans difficulté, le visage de Newt apparut dans son esprit : ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, c'étaient ses yeux. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait le regarder trop intensément, Thomas sentait son cœur se serrer et son ventre se tordre. Il avait l'impression que Newt le dévorait du regard – il avait raison – et cela le chamboulait. Sa main glissa sur son bas ventre et ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans son boxer. Ainsi, il commença à se toucher.

C'était bon. Imaginer la main de Newt, grande et fine, à la place de la sienne rendait le moment d'autant plus agréable. De plus, il caressait son torse et son cou avec sa main libre et l'impression d'avoir le blond là, tout contre lui, semblait bien réelle. Tout était trop : trop enivrant, trop excitant, trop chaud. Thomas brûlait, et son cœur battait si vite qu'il trouvait presque ça douloureux.

Un gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge et son corps de cambra très fort : il imaginait les lèvres de Newt dans son cou, l'embrasser et le mordiller, alors qu'il faisait aller-et-venir sa main beaucoup plus rapidement dans son sous-vêtement. La sensation était grisante et il tremblait, tellement il voulait Newt. Il ne voulait pas sa main. Il le voulait tout entier, là contre lui, le toucher, l'embrasser. Il le voulait en lui. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose d'incroyable.

Un petit cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les mordille, très fort, pour ne pas risquer de crier encore. Il se trémoussait sur son lit, s'agrippait aux draps, se cambrait et balançait la tête en arrière. Les yeux fermés très fort, l'impression que Newt était là lui faisait exploser le cerveau. Une envie pressante de je-ne-sais-quoi lui tordait les boyaux et lui donnait la nausée. L'envie de Newt s'insinuait dans chaque cellule de son corps et, à nouveau, il en eut le souffle coupé.

 

**\- Newt...**

 

Le prénom du blond sur les lèvres, Thomas jouit. Il se libéra dans sa main mais, bien trop enivré, continua ses mouvement frénétiques du poignet. Son corps se cambra, si bien que son dos ne touchait plus le matelas. À nouveau, l'envie de Newt le fit frissonner : il mourrait d'envie – avait besoin – de sa bouche fine et délicate sur son bas ventre. Un nouveau gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge et, alors qu'il s'agrippait aux draps, il se perdit.

Trop d'émotions ingérables, trop de sentiments pas clairs. Thomas garda ses yeux fermés alors que la tension retombait tout doucement. Soudain, il eut froid et rabattit la couette sur son corps tremblotant. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il croisa ses mains sur son bas ventre sans même prendre la peine de changer de boxer. Son visage luisant de sueur brillait à la lumière de la lune et d'un lampadaire qui s'insinuaient à travers les rideaux. Thomas déglutit puis, toujours allongé, tendit le bras pour récupérer sa bouteille d'eau. Il en but plusieurs gorgées avant de la jeter au sol, vide.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de fantasmer à ce point là sur Newt.

 

**.   .   .**

 

07:45, Mardi :

 

Thomas descendit à l'arrêt de bus. Son eastpak sur ses épaules, il partit d'un pas assez mou vers ses trois amis. Non loin d'eux, Brenda lui adressa un sourire.

Thomas bailla, la bouche grande ouverte, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Minho, Ben et Aris. Ces derniers, comme d'habitude, fumaient leur clope. Sauf Ben qui, lui, préférait fumer un joint dès le matin.

 

 **\- Oulah** , se moqua Aris. **T'as pas dormi ou quoi ?  
****\- Non, pas vraiment.**

 

Thomas tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler ses joues, qui menaçaient de rougir. Dès l'instant où il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait été incapable de se rendormir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à penser à Newt.

 

 **\- Woooo** , taquina Minho. **T'as baisé ?  
****\- Mais non** , soupira Thomas lassé.  
**\- Allez. Ça se sent que t'as baisé, tu pues le sexe à des kilomètres.**

 

Thomas roula des yeux, ignorant la remarque de Minho. Il racontait n'importe quoi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas puer le sexe : il avait pris une douche de 25 minutes dès 7 heures du matin.

 

 **\- C'était avec Lola ?** , demanda sérieusement Aris.  
**\- Vous me pompez l'air avec Lola, y a rien avec elle.**

 

Ben, lui, restait silencieux. Il fixait Thomas du coin de l'oeil, mâchoire serrée, l'air visiblement contrarié. D'une façon silencieuse, il le jaugeait et le jugeait. Thomas ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant de s'embrouiller gentiment avec Aris et Minho, avant que Ben ne lance d'un ton cinglant :

 

**\- C'était qui le mec avec qui t'étais, hier ?**

 

Thomas tourna ses yeux vers lui : Ben semblait énervé et il eut même l'impression de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Soudain, il paniqua : il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Newt.

 

 **\- Qui ?  
****\- En sortant de la médiathèque.** , continua Minho.  
**\- Oh, lui ? C'est un ami, c'est tout.  
****\- Un ami ? Pourquoi on ne le connaît pas alors ?**

 

Thomas serra ses poings dans ses poches. Il s'efforça de déglutir discrètement, nerveux. Il voyait au regard de Ben et à sa façon de parler que les choses allaient dégénérer. Il le sentait. Ben était un connard homophobe et, malheureusement, était très observateur.

 

 **\- Parce que... je... je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps et...  
****\- Tu l'as rencontré où ?** , demanda gentiment Minho.

 

Thomas tourna ses yeux vers lui : un peu, il fut soulagé de voir que Minho ne le jugeait pas le moins du monde. Il était juste curieux d'en savoir plus, contrairement à Ben qui était carrément désagréable. Aris, lui, les regardait faire sans vraiment s'intéresser : gay ou pas, il s'en fichait.

 

 **\- Heu... à la médiathèque, la semaine dernière quand... heu...  
****\- C'est pas plutôt quand t'es parti dans des bars gay avec Brenda ?** , tacla Ben.

 

Thomas baissa honteusement les yeux et mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Soudain, il eut très chaud. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec eux : il savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ses amis. Ben réagissait comme un gros con et Thomas détestait ça.

 

 **\- Je... non, c'est pas vrai, je...  
****\- Tu nies ?** , demanda Ben.  
**\- Je... heu...  
****\- Brenda !** , interpella Ben. **T'es bien sortie dans des bars gay avec Thomas vendredi soir ?  
****\- Oui, et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?**

 

Thomas se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, percevant la détresse dans ses yeux, s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille. Agacée, elle s'adressa à Ben :

 

 **\- On est juste allés boire quelques coups dans un bar pour gouines, comme tu dis. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.** , elle défiait Ben du regard.  
**\- Le mal ? Thomas se tape un mec et nous le cache, c'est ça le problème.  
****\- Je ne me tape personne arrête de raconter des conneries !**

 

Thomas tenta de se libérer du bras de Brenda mais cette dernière, percevant sa colère, le serra encore plus contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de ses gonds à cause d'idiots dans le genre de Ben. Brenda était reconnaissante qu'Aris et Minho ne réagissent pas comme de parfaits connards.

 

 **\- C'est un ami, donc ?  
****\- Oui !** , s'exclama Thomas.  
**\- Tu prends tes amis par la taille toi quand tu marches ? Tu mens, Thomas. C'est ton mec, assume-le.**

 

Thomas détesta cette façon qu'avait Ben de presque cracher ses paroles, avec haine. Il le jugeait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait et il sentit son cœur se briser. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il baissait la tête pour essayer de le cacher. Distrait, il sentait la main de Brenda qui caressait sa taille sous son sweat en signe d'encouragement : elle était là et le soutenait, quoi qu'il dise.

 

 **\- Je vais pas assumer quelque chose que j'ai pas fait ! J'suis pas gay t'es con ou quoi ?!  
****\- Hého baisse d'un ton** , s'énerva Ben.  
**\- Non je baisse pas d'un ton, à peine j'arrive tu m'agresse là, c'est bon. C'est un pote je te dis.**

 

Thomas lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait : il voulait que Newt soit plus qu'un pote. Secrètement, il espérait plus et craquait pour lui comme jamais auparavant. Newt l'attirait comme un aimant, il avait envie de lui, et cela le faisait énormément flipper car il n'avait jamais connu ça. Il ne savait pas gérer cette attirance soudaine.

 

 **\- Je t'agresse pas, je te pose une question !** , s'énerva Ben.  
**\- Et moi je te réponds : c'est un pote. Et même si c'était plus, c'est quoi le problème ? Hein ? T'as rien à craindre, crois-moi ! Jamais je m'intéresserai à un connard comme toi !**

 

Thomas gesticulait dans tous les sens, brassant de l'air avec ses bras. Il essayait de s'approcher de Ben, clairement pour lui casser les dents, mais Brenda l'emporta avec elle vers la cour du lycée. Sa dernière phrase sonnait clairement comme un aveu. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il entendit Ben :

 

**\- Jamais tu suceras ma queue ! Sale PD !**

 

Puis, dans les bras de Brenda, il se mit à pleurer : c'était un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de peur. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, il était paumé, et n'avait en aucun cas besoin que ses amis ne le soutiennent pas. Heureusement, Brenda était là et le serrait dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, à l'abri des regards. Elle caressa affectueusement son dos, de haut en bas, pour le réconforter. Quand les larmes de Thomas cessèrent de couler et qu'il releva fièrement la tête, Brenda prit la parole :

 

**\- Bon. Tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ?**

 

Sa voix était douce et encourageante. Le cœur de Thomas se réchauffa quelque peu : il adorait Brenda et, là, avait envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Sa présence le rassurait énormément.

 

 **\- Ben est un putain d'homophobe, c'est tout.  
** **\- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?**

 

La sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce : Thomas n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours après ce qu'il venait de se passer et Brenda trouvait plus important de s'occuper de lui plutôt qu'aller en cours d'espagnol.

 

 **\- J'ai rencontré un garçon.** , Thomas renifla. **Hier on était à la médiathèque tous les deux et il m'a ramené. Ben nous a vus et je sais pas... il s'est rien passé avec ce gars et il s'est fait des films.**

 

Brenda l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive : elle entendit le petit tremblement dans la voix de Thomas et remarqua aussi ses joues qui rougissaient. Un petit sourire attendri étira ses lèvres maquillées de rouge à lèvre rouge couture.

 

**\- Tu as rencontré un garçon ? C'est super, Thomas. Raconte-moi tout.**

 

Thomas inspira profondément. Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher, il avait besoin de se confier alors, d'une traite, il déballa :

 

 **\- Je l'ai croisé la première fois vendredi, dans la rue. J'ai ressenti un truc de dingue, Brenda. Je me demande même si c'était pas le coup de foudre.** , il s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre : **Et quand on est sortis vendredi soir je l'ai vu dans la rue, à travers la fenêtre du bar. Il était avec ses amis. Tu dansais, j'étais seul... alors je l'ai suivi. Je me suis retrouvé dans un bar gay, tu sais celui à côté de la boutique de clopes électroniques** , il renifla. **J'ai été seul un moment, on arrêtait pas de se regarder. Puis quand un gars est venu me draguer il est arrivé et il l'a fait dégager. On a discuté, puis il est parti. Et lundi il est venu me trouver devant le lycée, il m'a suivi jusqu'à la média' et on a discuté. Il m'a ramené parce qu'il pleuvait, c'est tout. Il s'est rien passé.**

 

Thomas se prit le visage entre les mains. Il reniflait encore, de temps en temps, pour retenir la morve qui menaçait de s'échapper de son nez. Brenda avait cessé de caresser son dos, et un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils :

 

 **\- Tu l'aimes bien, ce garçon ?** , elle s'intéressa.  
**\- Ouais... je craque pour lui à mort, Brenda. Je sais pas comment gérer.  
****\- Comment il s'appelle ?  
****\- Newt.**

 

Brenda hocha la tête. Newt, c'était un joli prénom. Sans même le connaître, elle imaginait un garçon atypique et très beau. Curieuse, elle demanda :

 

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie, ce Newt ?  
** **\- Il est à l'université. En master. Langues et littérature étrangère.  
** **\- Oh.**

 

La jeune fille ne trouva plus ses mots. Elle était impressionnée qu'un garçon comme Newt se soit rapproché de Thomas, lui qui était si réservé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'appréhension de son meilleur ami.

 

**\- Ouais, tu l'as dit. Il a 23 ans et il a un copain, depuis deux ans. Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à espérer. C'est ridicule.**

 

Thomas cracha son chewing-gum à la menthe. Il soupira, désespéré, en fixant un point invisible dans le ciel. Brenda, elle, réfléchissait.

 

 **\- Ce n'est pas ridicule. Tu m'as dit qu'il est venu te parler, qu'il est même venu jusqu'ici, pour toi. Peut-être que tu l'intéresse, Thomas. Tu es un très beau garçon et très intelligent.  
** **\- Il a un copain, Brenda.  
** **\- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'avais une copine et ça ne m'a pas empêché de craquer pour Sonya.**

 

Thomas haussa les épaules. Peut-être que Brenda avait raison. Peut-être qu'il intéressait Newt, même si cela lui semblait peu probable. Soudain, il se souvint de cette façon qu'avait eu Newt de le tenir près de lui dans la rue. Il se rappela aussi de sa réaction, presque jalouse, lorsqu'il l'avait fait passer pour son cousin au bar afin que personne ne l'approche. Il revit aussi les regards intenses de Newt et ses prises d'initiative, comme le souhait de l'inviter boire un verre ou lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Thomas déglutit :

 

 **\- Peut-être. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien aussi, mais ça me semble tellement... improbable.  
** **\- Tu aimerais qu'il y ait plus entre vous deux ?**

 

Il se posa la question, dans sa tête. La réponse était oui, clairement, mais il connaissait Newt depuis très peu de temps. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de le connaître assez pour espérer quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'était plus un fantasme.

 

**\- Oui. Il me plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui... aucun autre gars ne m'attire, j'ai essayé. C'est juste lui... je pense à lui tout le temps.**

 

Brenda sourit et, décidant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, le serra simplement dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut du front et ils restèrent ainsi près d'une trentaine de minutes, à regarder le ciel en silence alors que Thomas ne cessait de réfléchir. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le portable du brun vibra dans sa poche. Son cœur s'emballa et il sentit ses joues rougir.

 

_**SMS, NEWT :  
08:36 – Salut, Thomas. Ça te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble à midi ? Disons... à la brasserie, place de la mairie ? RDV 12:15 ? ** _

 

Thomas aimait comment Newt allait droit au but, tout le temps. Depuis la veille où il lui avait donné son numéro, Newt et lui avaient un peu textotté : des questions simples, pour apprendre à le connaître, mais toujours claires. Il ne passait jamais par quatre chemins pour demander et Thomas appréciait. Newt avait été cash.

L'adolescent répondit un petit «  **ok, à toute**  » alors que Brenda regardait curieusement par dessus son épaule.

 

**\- Tu lui plais Thomas. Il ne s'intéresserait pas autant à toi, autrement. Il a un copain et il te demande de déjeuner avec lui. Il en a rien à faire de l'autre, c'est toi qu'il veut.**

 

Ces mots firent se tordre un peu plus le ventre de Thomas : il avait envie d'y croire. Il espérait comme pas possible que Newt puisse être intéressé par lui.

 

 **\- J'aimerais que tu aies raison.  
****\- J'ai raison. On en reparlera ce soir. Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter**.

 

Thomas ricana lorsqu'elle lui donna un petit coup de coude coquin dans les côtes. Son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et l'appréhension le fit frissonner : il avait hâte de retrouver Newt mais, aussi, l'idée de déjeuner avec lui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Le restant de la matinée, Thomas attendit avec impatience l'heure du déjeuner.

 

**.   .   .**

 

12:22, Mardi :

 

Thomas se fraya un passage au milieu des touristes et travailleurs qui traversaient la place de l'hôtel de ville. Malgré une petite brise fraîche, il faisait soleil et cela rendait la journée un peu plus agréable pour Thomas. Quand il arriva devant la brasserie, il remarqua Newt : il était installé à une table pour deux, dans un coin de la terrasse, et parcourrait la foule du regard. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui et Thomas se sentit défaillir. Retenant un sourire, il se dirigea vers lui les jambes tremblotantes.

 

 **\- Salut toi.  
** **\- Salut.**

 

Newt se leva pour lui faire la bise et Thomas ne put que remarquer la main qu'il glissait tendrement sur sa taille. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'installa sur sa chaise.

 

 **\- Ça va ?** , demanda Newt.  
**\- Oui, et toi ?  
****\- Oui, super.**

 

Thomas lui sourit et, affamé, prit le menu qui reposait sur la table. Il le survola rapidement : il savait déjà ce qu'il allait prendre. Newt, lui, le fixait encore une fois de son regard intense et ravageur.

 

 **\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu en retard.** , s'excusa Thomas.  
**\- Pas de problème.**

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Thomas loupa un battement. Ils prirent leur commande lorsqu'un jeune serveur dynamique se planta devant eux : Newt opta pour les pâtes au saumon tandis que Thomas commandait son éternelle entrecôte.

 

 **\- Alors, ta matinée ?** , demanda Newt.  
**\- Super. Et toi ?  
****\- Impeccable.**

 

Thomas baissa les yeux sur sa table, jouant avec ses couverts. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec Newt de ce qui c'était passé. Mais son visage le trahit : il devint blanc en un quart de seconde et sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion. Newt, qui était le garçon le plus observateur qu'il connaissait, ne put que le remarquer.

 

 **\- Mhmh** , fit-il. **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le vois.  
****\- Tout va bien c'est juste... c'est rien du tout.  
****\- Hé... tu peux me parler, tu sais. C'est grave ?**

 

Thomas baissa les yeux sur la main de Newt : il venait de la poser sur la sienne, sur la table, et en caressait le dos avec son pouce. Ses poils bruns se dressèrent sur son bras, dans sa manche, et il déglutit. Il adorait la délicatesse de Newt.

 

**\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis juste fait... humilier devant le lycée par mon propre pote, mais ça va. Ça aurait pu être pire.**

 

Thomas avala une gorgé d'eau fraîche pour se donner du courage. Le soleil qui tapait sur son dos rendait le moment un peu plus agréable. Il sentit ma main de Newt se crisper sur la sienne, avant qu'il ne demande :

 

 **\- Comment ça, humilier ?  
** **\- Mon pote nous a vus, quand on est sortis de la médiathèque toi et moi. On était un peu proches, tu sais et... il est homophobe. J'en ai pris plein la gueule, devant tout le monde.**

 

Newt se tendit comme un arc sur sa chaise : il voyait les yeux brillants de tristesse de Thomas et il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ce petit con de lycéen qui avaient osé l'humilier. Thomas était un garçon super et il n'aimait pas le voir triste.

 

 **\- Ce n'est pas un ami ça, Thomas.  
** **\- Je sais. T'as raison. Mais ça fait mal, quand même. Surtout que...**

 

Thomas s'arrêta. Il n'osait pas parler. _Surtout que je ne sais même pas si je suis gay ou si c'est juste toi_ , pensa-t-il. Trop gêné, il préféra ne pas le dire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, leurs plats arrivèrent.

 

 **\- Bon appétit !** , lança-t-il ravi pour changer de sujet.  
**\- Bon app'.**

 

Newt fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il aurait aimé que Thomas aille au bout des choses mais il commençait à le connaître : il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Thomas regardait distraitement autour de lui en mâchant sa viande, évitant soigneusement le regard de Newt. Ce dernier, lui, n'avait de cesse de le fixer : il y avait quelque chose chez Thomas qui l'attirait inexplicablement.

Puis, alors que Newt finissait son assiette, Thomas demanda gêné :

 

 **\- Il en pense quoi ton copain ?  
****\- Comment ça ?** , Newt fronça les sourcils.  
**\- Bah... tu es là, avec moi. Il n'est pas jaloux ?**

 

Les lèvres de Newt s'étirèrent en un petit sourire tendre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, à peine, devant le regard plein d'admiration que lui lançait Thomas. Il n'était pas stupide : l'adolescent craquait pour lui et il l'avait compris dès l'instant où il l'avait vu entrer dans le bar, ce fameux vendredi soir.

 

**\- Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux étant donné qu'on n'est plus ensemble.**

 

La bouche pleine, Thomas s'arrêta de mâcher. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant et ses yeux braqués sur Newt se voilèrent.

 

 **\- Quoi ?** , demanda-t-il la bouche pleine. **Pourquoi ?  
****\- Je l'ai quitté.**

 

Alors, il baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à assumer ce regard que Newt lui lançait. C'était on ne peut plus clair. Thomas déglutit. Il avait la terrible impression que tout était de sa faute.

 

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, Thomas.  
** **\- Oui je... oui, d'accord.**

 

En silence, Thomas termina son assiette avec appétit : manger le détendait et lui permettait d'oublier un peu les battements endiablés de son cœur. La situation était carrément gênante et, d'un coup, la réalité le frappa : Newt était célibataire. _Je peux tenter le coup, alors,_ s'emballa-t-il.

 

 **\- Tu as cours cet après-midi ?** , Newt changea de sujet.  
**\- Heu... non** , mentit Thomas.  
**\- Menteur.**

 

Thomas roula des yeux : Newt comprenait tout et ça l'agaçait. Finalement, décidant d'être honnête, il lança :

 

**\- Ok. J'ai cours. Mais j'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Surtout si tu me proposes de faire quelque chose avec toi.**

 

Newt sourit un peu, en coin, touché par l'adolescent. Il tiqua, faisant un bruit étrange avec sa bouche, avant de le détailler. Thomas l'attirait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, et il ne put résister à son petit sourire innocent :

 

 **\- Ok. D'accord. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu aller traîner dans le parc. Discuter, tu sais... je sais pas.  
** **\- Oui, avec plaisir.**

 

Newt adora ce moment où les joues de Thomas se colorèrent d'une douce teinte rosée. Son cœur à lui s'emballa : il craquait complètement pour Thomas.

 

**.   .   .**

 

14:10, Mardi :

 

Ils s'étaient installés sur la pelouse du parc une heure plus tôt et avaient commencé à discuter. Cette fois-ci, c'était Newt qui avait parlé de lui : de ses passions pour la musique classique et rock, même si cela n'avait rien à voir. Il avait aussi parlé de ses auteurs et œuvres préférés. Il avait raconté à Thomas quelques détails de son enfance, ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Thomas avait appris qu'il avait passé les six premières années de sa vie dans un petit village en Angleterre, car sa mère était d'origine anglaise. Puis, au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, la discussion avait faibli et ils s'étaient simplement allongés, fixant les nuages en silence : la simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires.

 

 **\- Newt ?** , Thomas brisa le silence.  
**\- Mh ?** , le blond tourna la tête pour le regarder.  
**\- Je peux te poser un question ?**

 

Thomas fixait toujours le ciel et Newt fut ravi de pouvoir détailler le profil de son visage, encore une fois : il adorait son nez. Le cœur du blond s'emballa et il s'efforça de garder son calme. Il avait l'impression qu'une discussion sérieuse allait débuter, alors il répondit :

 

**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 

Il regarda Thomas, le fixa, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du brun s'éleva doucement dans les airs :

 

**\- Tu... quand est-ce-que tu as su que tu aimais les garçons ?**

 

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au parc, Thomas n'avait cessé de se poser la question. Il avait besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre pour se trouver lui-même.

 

 **\- En quatrième.** , avoua Newt. **J'étais très ami avec Paul. Un soir on avait fait une fête avec tous nos potes. On dormait à côté, tous les deux. Et puis on s'est embrassés. J'ai aimé. Plus tôt dans la soirée j'avais embrassé Melissa mais je n'avais pas aimé du tout.**

 

Thomas tourna la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant qu'ils ne se perdent sur la bouche de l'autre.

 

**\- D'accord.**

 

Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. À la place, ce fut Newt qui reprit la parole :

 

 **\- Je peux te demander quelque chose, moi ?  
****\- Oui.  
****\- Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, hein ?  
****\- Non**.

 

Thomas, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, se sentit honteux de l'avouer. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune honte à avoir lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Newt. Ce dernier, délicat, vint s'allonger sur le profil pour lui faire face. Du bout de ses doigts fins, il repoussa ses cheveux bruns en pétard sur sa tête. Thomas ferma les yeux, enivré par le contact de la main de Newt dans ses cheveux, si proche.

 

 **\- Tu me racontes, un peu ?** , demanda-t-il tout bas.  
**\- Mes potes voulaient que je sorte avec Lola. Je l'ai fait... et j'ai rien ressenti.  
****\- Sortir. C'est à dire ?  
****\- J'ai couché avec elle...** , Thomas baissa honteusement les yeux. **Et j'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant. Je me suis dit que si j'aimais pas son corps... c'était peut-être parce que je préférais celui des garçons.**

 

Newt baissa ses yeux sur sa bouche : il avait envie de l'embrasser. Thomas le chamboulait par son innocence. Il trouvait touchante cette façon qu'il avait de se chercher, sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Malgré tout, il se l'interdit : Thomas devait faire le premier pas. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

 

 **\- Après ça j'ai pas arrêté de regarder les garçons du lycée... mais rien. Aucun ne m'a tapé dans l'oeil, ça me perturbait pas plus que ça.  
** **\- Mh.  
** **\- Et puis... je t'ai croisé dans la rue et il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais... enfin... je dis pas ça pour... je sais juste pas. Tu avais raison au bar, il n'y a pas de hasard. Je t'ai vu dans la rue et je t'ai suivi. Je suppose que je voulais juste en savoir plus... j'avais jamais ressenti ça.**

 

Un sourire en coin, satisfait, étira les lèvres de Newt : Thomas avouait. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à répondre, Thomas reprit la parole :

 

**\- Mais je suis toujours autant paumé. Je ne sais pas trop qui je suis, en fait. C'est flippant.**

 

Sans un mot, Newt se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Thomas sentit son cœur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. L'envie d'embrasser vraiment Newt le démangeait mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Pas si tôt dans la journée.

Plus le temps passait, plus Thomas sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient : ils discutaient de choses un peu plus intimes et, lui, se sentait moins gêné en présence de Newt. Alors qu'ils s'allongeaient à nouveau sur le dos, en silence, Thomas lança :

 

**\- Tu veux voir un truc cool ?**

**\- Heu... ouais.**

 

Thomas se releva. Il tendit sa main à Newt pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Le blond la saisit et, côte à côte, Thomas emporta Newt vers sa voiture garée sur le parking. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Newt passa son bras autour des épaules de Thomas : ce dernier se laissa attirer contre son corps avec joie.

 

 

_**FIN 2/3** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE 3 :**

 

15:10, Mardi :

 

Les doux rayons du soleil caressaient leurs visages. L'herbe dans laquelle ils étaient allongés dégageait une agréable odeur d'humidité, à cause de la pluie qui était tombée la veille. L'air était frais mais pas froid, et ils pouvaient respirer autre chose que la pollution des voitures du centre-ville.

Newt inspira profondément avant d'expirer, soulagé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait terriblement bien, là, allongé dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel. Quelques nuages passaient parfois devant le soleil, mais en soit il faisait assez bon. Thomas, lui, fixait l'horizon, l'air alerte. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et Newt le remarqua.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Tu vas voir.** , Thomas regarda sa montre. **Normalement, dans moins de 10 minutes tu vas comprendre.**

 

Newt était agacé par le mystère qu'entretenait Thomas. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, sur une pente presque abrupte. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Thomas fixait le ciel de long, en large et en travers, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Au loin, un vrombissement incessant lui cassait les oreilles sans qu'il ne sache pour autant de quoi il s'agissait.

 

**\- Tu m'as promis un truc cool.** , lança Newt.  
 **\- Crois-moi, c'est juste génial.**

 

Ils s'étaient allongés côte à côte. Leurs hanches se frôlaient parfois lorsqu'ils bougeaient ou croisaient les jambes. Newt avait croisé ses mains sur son ventre tandis que Thomas gardait les siennes sous sa tête, détendu, comme s'il était habitué à venir ici. En tournant la tête vers lui, Newt remarqua l'expression paisible de son visage. Les yeux de Thomas brillaient de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

 

**-Tu viens souvent ici ?** , demanda-t-il tout bas.  
 **\- Oui, toujours après les cours. Le week-end parfois quand je fais rien.**

 

Newt hocha la tête en silence. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas, bruns et brillants. Il s'efforça de déglutir discrètement, gêné, alors que ses yeux semblaient attirés par sa bouche. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais ne voulait pas le brusquer : il savait que Thomas se cherchait encore, pas sûr de qui il était – sexuellement parlant – et il voulait le laisser venir à lui. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, partant du principe que le brun le ferait quand il se sentirait prêt. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient qu'apprendre à se connaître, tisser des liens, et cela lui convenait.

Thomas, lui, se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Le regard de Newt, si charismatique, le gênait beaucoup. Il commençait à s'attacher à lui, à aimer passer du temps avec lui. Il lui manquait lorsqu'il ne recevait pas de messages de sa part. En fait, oui, il aimait beaucoup Newt. Ce sentiment qu'il l'avait secoué, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il prenait désormais une place trop importante dans son coeur : peu à peu, il tombait vraiment amoureux.

Mort de honte, Thomas tourna la tête pour regarder le ciel. Il s'efforça de retenir le petit sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres, bien trop heureux d'être ici en compagnie de Newt. De plus, il sentait encore le regard de ce dernier sur lui, qui le fixait de son regard mystérieux.

 

**\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?** , tenta Newt.

 

Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent en un sourire béat tandis que les battements de son coeur s'emballaient subitement. L'adrénaline, c'était ça. Il se mit à ricaner, tout bas, fixant le ciel de ses yeux brillants et passionnés. Un bruit sourd fendait l'air tout autour d'eux, faisant trembler tout leur être.

 

**\- Tourne la tête, tu as ta réponse. ,** lança-t-il amusé.  
 **\- OH.MON.DIEU.**

 

Newt plaqua ses mains sur son visage, regardant le ciel à travers ses doigts qu'il écartait doucement, angoissé. Il voulait voir mais, en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. C'était bien trop impressionnant : un avion énorme – un A380, en fait – descendait sur eux à une vitesse folle dans un bruit assourdissant. Les réacteurs tournaient à plein régime tandis que l'appareil, train d'atterrissage sorti, fendait l'air dans un sifflement aigu. Il leur passa au dessus de la tête, le déplacement d'air faisant voleter leurs cheveux et leurs pulls. Tous deux tremblèrent de la tête aux pieds, même à l'intérieur de leurs corps. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le crissement des pneus sur le bitume se fit entendre, loin derrière leurs têtes, tandis que le bruit sourd et sifflant des réacteurs semblait faiblir légèrement.

Thomas ricanait tandis que Newt, lui, gardait ses mains sur son visage. Il ne regardait que d'un oeil à travers son majeur et son annulaire écartés. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et un rire angoissé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Thomas se moqua :

 

**\- Déstresse, tout va bien.  
** **\- J'ai cru qu'il allait se crasher sur nous !  
** **\- Mais non, t'as rien à craindre.**

 

Le brun le frappa dans les côtes avec son coude, taquin, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Son coeur à lui aussi battait à tout rompre mais, lui, n'avait pas eu peur : c'était son endroit préféré et il était habitué. Newt se releva à son tour et Thomas adora l'expression médusée placardée sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'étonnement mais il semblait venir de voir un fantôme.

 

**\- Mais... c'est quoi cet endroit ?** , demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.  
 **\- L'aéroport est juste derrière. On est juste en dessous des pistes.**

 

Thomas parlait fort pour masquer le bruit des réacteurs de l'appareil, stationné à quelque dizaine de mètres derrière leur tête. Il rayonnait de bonheur et Newt sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine : Thomas était réellement passionné, et il aimait le voir comme ça.

 

**\- Wow... c'est pas dangereux d'être ici ?  
** **\- Non, absolument pas. C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, mais on risque rien.**

 

Newt hocha la tête avant de la tourner, pour regarder un peu partout autour de lui. De là où ils étaient ils ne voyaient plus l'avion mais ils pouvaient encore l'entendre. C'était terriblement impressionnant, lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en approcher un – de près ou de loin. Quand il allait en Angleterre, chez sa famille, il prenait toujours le train ou le ferry : sa mère détestait les avions.

 

**\- Wow.** , répéta-t-il.  
 **\- Là encore on l'a vu arriver, parce qu'il atterrit. Le mieux c'est au décollage : tu l'entends, t'as tout le sol qui tremble, mais tu le vois qu'au dernier au moment quand il te passe tout près au dessus de la tête. C'est génial.**

 

Newt ricana nerveusement : il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à encaisser autant d'émotions. C'est vrai que c'était top, en soit, d'être ici. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça flippant : il n'aimait pas vraiment le bruit ni les gros engins mécaniques. Il préférait le silence et les livres, c'était un fait.

 

**\- T'es un malade** , il ricana.  
 **\- Non. Je suis juste passionné, c'est tout.**

 

Thomas laissa son dos retomber dans l'herbe, ses bras à nouveau croisés sous sa tête. Il regarda le ciel tandis qu'un autre avion, au loin, semblait voler vers de nouvelles aventures. Il se demanda un instant où il pouvait bien aller.

 

**\- Si tu devais prendre l'avion, là, tu irais où ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Hem...** , Newt hésita, pris au dépourvu. **Au Portugal.  
** **\- Pourquoi ?  
** **\- Je sais pas. C'est la seule réponse qui m'est venue.**

 

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux. Une petite brise fraîche effleura leurs visages et, ensemble, ils frissonnèrent. Thomas parla :

 

**\- Moi, en Islande. C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis gamin.  
** **\- Pourquoi ? Enfin... qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant ?** , demanda Newt avec intérêt.  
 **\- Je rêve de faire un road-trip... partir à l'aventure. L'Islande, c'est magnifique. Les volcans, la neige, les geysers, les plages de sable noir, les montagnes... c'est paisible comme pays et aussi très beau. Il y a quelque chose de mystique dans les paysages qui m'attire énormément.**

 

Newt sentit son ventre se tordre : il adorait cette façon qu'avait Thomas de parler des choses qui le passionnaient. Que ce soient l'Islande, la musique, les livres ou les avions, il arrivait presque à ressentir cette passion-là lui aussi. Il le trouvait beau, attirant, ainsi plongé dans son univers. L'envie de l'embrasser lui effleura l'esprit, mais il se l'interdit à nouveau.

Newt sursauta comme un dingue quand il sentit la terre trembler. Il avait commencé à répondre mais sa voix était masquée par le vacarme assourdissant des réacteurs. Le bruit se rapprochait rapidement, le sol tremblait de plus en plus et, quelques secondes plus tard, un nouvel avion leur passa au dessus de la tête, s'envolant vers l'horizon. Cette fois, il ne cacha pas son visage entre ses mains, voulant profiter du spectacle. Thomas avait raison : les avions avaient quelque chose de majestueux.

 

**\- Et c'est ça que tu veux piloter, toi ? T'es vraiment un grand malade.**

 

Thomas ricana et lui donna un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Le silence se fit à nouveau et, tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne dirent plus un mot. Thomas aimait cette peur chez Newt, cette appréhension des avions. Encore une fois, il réalisait qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément de points communs mais que cela fonctionnait quand même entre eux. _Les opposés s'attirent_ , comme aurait dit sa mère.

Newt alluma une cigarette et, sachant que Thomas ne fumait pas, ne lui en proposa pas. Il l'alluma et fuma allongé, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, l'air perdu. Thomas frissonna et en profita pour le regarder : son profil était beau. Newt avait un visage très fin, un nez légèrement aquilin. Ses cils étaient longs autour de ses yeux en amande et ses lèvres étaient fines. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Newt reprit la parole, tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder :

 

**\- C'est un super endroit, merci de m'avoir amené.  
** **\- De rien.**

 

Thomas se sentit stupide : il aurait aimé trouver une réponse un peu plus intelligente, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Le regard de Newt sur lui le perturbait énormément et l'envie de l'embrasser lui tiraillait l'estomac : il avait envie d'essayer. Depuis des jours Newt le hantait encore plus qu'avant et, même s'il ne savait pas trop qui il était, il avait envie d'essayer de se trouver. Peut-être était-il vraiment gay.

Doucement, il se pencha.Il ne lâcha pas Newt des yeux lorsqu'il humecta ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Il continua aussi de le regarder lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue fine et froide. Il chercha un instant le consentement dans le regard de Newt et il le trouva : ce dernier baissa son regard sur sa bouche qu'il fixa avec envie. Thomas ferma alors les yeux et, très timidement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et, en soit, il était chaste. Il n'avait pas été approfondi par Newt et aucune langue ne s'était faite aventureuse. Lorsqu'il se recula, Thomas vint se rallonger sur le dos, la tête tournée vers Newt, qui le fixait en silence. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et, quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire béat étira ses lèvres. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

En silence, après avoir passé quelques secondes à se regarder, ce fut Thomas qui amorça un nouveau mouvement : il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'embrasser Newt. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de _plus_ : il voulait le découvrir, l'embrasser pour de vrai. Newt lui faisait ressentir des choses incroyables et il voulait que cet instant dure pour toujours. Il était dans son endroit préféré avec le garçon qu'il aimait en secret, alors... il voulait en profiter.

Le blond écrasa sa cigarette presque entière sur le sol et vint prendre le visage de Thomas en coupe entre ses mains. Ce dernier l'embrassait déjà, très tendrement : ses lèvres étaient chaudes et pulpeuses, et avaient le goût de l'ice-tea qu'il avait bu quelques minutes plus tôt. Newt l'attira à lui, ses mains désormais sur sa taille, et Thomas grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Il se sentit mort de honte mais incapable de résister à l'appel de Newt. Ses mains sur sa taille, qui se glissaient sous son tee-shirt, le firent frissonner.

Tout doucement, avec timidité, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Thomas glissa la sienne dans la bouche de Newt qui vint l'accueillir, avant qu'elles ne commencent à danser langoureusement ensemble. Les mains de Thomas se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, alors que ce dernier s'agrippait à ses hanches avec envie en des gestes lourds et pressés. En de petits claquement subtils, leurs lèvres se rencontraient et s'éloignaient, pour mieux se retrouver.

 

**\- Newt...** , murmura Thomas contre ses lèvres. **J'ai envie...** , il soupira lourdement. **S'il te plait.**

 

Newt sentit son cœur exploser : cet adolescent avait le don de le rendre fou. Même si c'était précipité, qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis peu, le désir et l'attirance entre eux étaient évidents. Alors, il revint l'embrasser un court instant puis, doucement, le repoussa sur le côté. À la hâte, Newt se releva et tendit sa main vers Thomas. Ce dernier la saisit, se releva, et il l'emporta dans ses bras. Le brun frissonna quand Newt lui murmura :

 

**\- On va chez moi.**

 

Newt le voulait, tout entier. Il ne pensait plus aux conséquences. Thomas l'obsédait, il l'aimait beaucoup et, bon sang, lui aussi avait envie.

 

**.   .   .**

 

16:02, Mardi :

 

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment derrière eux, refermée à la hâte par un coup de pied de Newt. Sa chemise tombait sur ses épaules, déjà partiellement déboutonnée par les doigts tremblants de Thomas.

L'atmosphère du studio se réchauffa instantanément et tous deux pouvaient sentir l'électricité dans l'air. C'était une ambiance étouffante et excitante, qui les rendait fous d'impatience.

Newt laissa lourdement tomber son sac sur le parquet, au beau milieu de la pièce à vivre. Ses mains s'affairaient sur les revers du tee-shirt de Thomas : ce dernier leva les bras afin d'aider Newt à le lui retirer. Le tissus coula sur le sol et s'y écrasa légèrement en silence. De lui-même, Newt retira sa chemise et ses mains revinrent trouver la taille nue de Thomas.

Ils s'embrassaient, mais le baiser n'avait rien de timide contrairement à celui qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt : leurs langues se cherchaient pour mieux de trouver, avides de se goûter, et leurs souffles saccadés se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. Newt désirait Thomas, ce petit adolescent qui l'intriguait inexorablement. Et, de même, Thomas désirait ce Newt charismatique et terriblement attirant.

Le silence du studio n'était rompu que par le bruit de leurs respirations sifflantes. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, par le bruit tendre des lèvres de Newt sur la peau de Thomas : il déposa une pluie de baisers sur sa joue, sa gorge, son cou, son torse. Il descendit toujours plus bas, retraçant légèrement ses abdominaux jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

Quand il leva les yeux vers Thomas, le coeur de Newt se serra dans sa poitrine : les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent étaient en bataille sur sa tête, ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par la chaleur et la gêne, et ses lèvres étaient luisantes de salive. De plus, son regard était verrouillé sur Newt : il le fixait d'un air absent mais également empli de désir. Newt comprit : c'était la passion.

Newt n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire : Thomas, même s'il était jeune, avait envie. Alors, de ses mains expertes, il déboutonna son jean et en abaissa la braguette. Lentement, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, emportant au passage son boxer noir.

Thomas, lui, ne pût retenir le frisson qui le fit trembler, alors que son vêtement atteignait ses chevilles. Il fixait devant lui un point invisible, le coeur au bord des lèvres, enivré par les gestes de Newt : le simple fait de sentir ses doigts fins frôler ses mollets lui retournait l'estomac. Thomas déglutit : il n'avait baisé qu'une fois, avec Lola. Et, là, il allait faire l'amour avec Newt, ce garçon qui lui retournait le cerveau depuis des semaines. Tout était nouveau, il avait peur, mais son attirance pour le blond était plus forte que n'importe quel autre sentiment - appréhension et peur, notamment.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Newt, finalement autour de son érection. Dans un geste guidé par l'instinct, Thomas vint glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et s'y agrippa : il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Pour Newt, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que les réactions de Thomas : ses soupirs, ses gémissements, sa chair de poule, les mouvements incontrôlés de son bassin ou encore ses doigts qui tiraient maladroitement ses cheveux sous le plaisir. Thomas était très beau et l'attirait inexplicablement. En fait, cet ado paumé en pleine crise identitaire lui avait retourné le cerveau. Il le rendait dingue.

Pour Thomas, les soupirs et gémissements ne cessèrent de s'enchaîner. À chaque coup de langue ou succion du blond, des sons plus exquis les uns que les autres s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Aussi, son bassin se cambrait malgré lui à chaque fois que Newt le prenait au fond de sa gorge. Il tirait aussi beaucoup ses cheveux, surtout lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus trop loin de la jouissance.

Un doux gémissement de Thomas alerta Newt qui, bien plus expérimenté que le brun, se releva. Il l'agrippa fermement par la taille, palpant entre ses doigts ses petites poignées d'amour, alors qu'ils échangeaient désormais un baiser enflammé : leurs langues se séparaient et se retrouvaient, ils gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre et soupiraient d'aise à chaque rencontre de leurs bassins. Ils avaient tous deux envie de plus, avides de se toucher, de se goûter. Avides de ne faire qu'un.

Ses doigts fourrageant dans les cheveux de Newt, Thomas pencha la tête pour venir s'attaquer à son cou : il y déposa quelques baisers et quelques morsures, et lécha sa peau hâlée avec délice, tandis que Newt claquait tendrement ses fesses. Thomas gémît, au creux de l'oreille du blond, alors que ses mains quittaient ses cheveux pour se glisser entre leurs torses.

Du bout des doigts, il tenta tant bien que mal de défaire le bouton du jean que portait Newt : en vain. Trop impatient, trop stressé, ses mains tremblaient trop. Newt en fut tout retourné : voir Thomas ainsi décontenancé, rouge de honte, lui réchauffa délicieusement le ventre. Dans un geste tendre, il prit le visage de l'adolescent en coupe entre ses mains et lui lança l'un de ces regards dont lui seul avait le secret : pour lui, les mots n'avaient pas leur place dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Thomas baissa les yeux, gêné mais rassuré, alors que Newt l'embrassait doucement sur le front. Il le laissa reposer ses mains sur ses fesses à nouveau, pour les palper et les caresser légèrement, puis s'affaira à lui détacher son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le fit glisser le long des jambes de Newt, jusqu’à ses chevilles. À genoux sur le tapis, il leva la tête pour regarder son amant : il le regardait dans les yeux, le regard brillant et rassurant. Son coeur chavira.

Dans un geste avide et empli de désir, Thomas enfouit son visage contre le ventre de Newt : il effleura du bout de son nez la ligne de poils blonds qui se perdait sous l'élastique de son boxer et déposa également une pluie de lourds baisers sur sa peau, ses abdominaux. La peau de Newt était fraîche et légèrement salée et ses fesses, que Thomas palpait sous son boxer, étaient douces.

Le coeur de Thomas loupa un battement quand il sentit les doigts de Newt dans ses cheveux : il les caressa tendrement. Avec ce geste, il l'encourageait à aller plus loin alors que son corps - les mouvements impatients de son bassin - avait besoin de plus.

Sans hésiter un instant de plus, malgré l'appréhension, Thomas passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Newt et l'abaissa jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il déglutit : son érection semblait douloureuse pour lui, en plus d'être assez imposante. Il leva un regard paniqué vers le blond, un court instant, avant de reporter son attention sur son entrejambe.

Le cerveau de Thomas semblait complètement déconnecté : il était incapable de réfléchir. Tout fonctionnait à l'instinct et, même s'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon et qu'il mourrait de peur à l'idée de mal faire, il prit timidement dans sa main la verge de Newt, à sa base, afin de l'attirer vers lui. Puis, il y posa timidement ses lèvres.

Dans un bruit qui semblait lointain à Thomas, Newt soupira. Ses mains dans les cheveux du brun continuaient d'y déposer de tendres caresses encourageantes. Son bassin, lui, commençait à onduler sous le plaisir : il aimait ce doute qu'il ressentait dans les caresses de Thomas. Il réalisa alors encore une fois qu'il avait l'honneur d'être son premier garçon : cela le fit frissonner mais il sentit aussi énormément de pression sur ses épaules.

Newt avait beau avoir eu plusieurs petits-amis et plusieurs coups d'un soir, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon sentimental. Il savait faire la part des choses. Et, là, il savait très bien que Thomas n'était pas l'une de ces aventures sans lendemain : il en tombait irrémédiablement amoureux et voulait faire de ce moment quelque chose d'inoubliable pour lui - dans le bon sens du terme. Lui était expérimenté, et il se faisait violence pour ne pas précipiter les choses : il laissa le temps à Thomas de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation qu'était la fellation, le laissa mener la danse sans le brusquer. Il se surprit même à aimer ça, cette lenteur dans le déroulement des choses. Contrairement à ses parties de jambes en l'air bien trop précipitées avec Gally. Thomas le rendait fou, Thomas l’obsédait. Et il adorait ça.

Thomas lui aussi aimait ça : il aimait tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Newt. Il aimait son sourire, sa voix, sa douceur, son côté mystérieux. Il adorait aussi, là, la patience dont il faisait preuve bien qu'il sentait à ses mouvements frénétiques l'envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bien que Thomas se surprenait à apprécier la virilité de Newt dans sa bouche, il l'abandonna pour revenir trouver ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, Newt l'accueillit entre ses bras avec tendresse. Il les referma autour de son dos, le serrant fort, alors que Thomas s'agrippait à sa nuque. Le baiser était fougueux, langoureux et passionné. Leurs lèvres claquaient en un petit bruit subtil et, parfois, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient à cause de leur envie pressante. Les gémissements rauques de Thomas se perdaient dans la bouche de Newt. Ce dernier, lui, ne faisait que soupirer d'aise.

Avec légèreté, Newt vint poser ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de Thomas. Nus tous les deux, ce dernier passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond qui l'emporta jusqu’à la chambre. Son cœur d'adolescent amoureux explosa lorsqu'il tombèrent délicatement sur le lit, au milieu de draps déjà froissés et de coussins moelleux. Tout autour, partout, il sentait le parfum de Newt.

À nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. Thomas transmettait ses doutes, son appréhension à l'idée de faire ça pour la première fois avec un garçon. Il faisait comprendre à Newt à quel point il l'avait chamboulé, ce jour là dans la rue. Le blond avait changé sa vie, sans vraiment le vouloir, et même si cela l'effrayait rien n'était plus agréable que ça. Dans leur échange de regard Newt, lui, ne fit que rassurer Thomas : il lui disait silencieusement que tout allait bien se passer, et que lui aussi tenait à lui. Au même instant, tandis que Newt fondait sur Thomas pour l'embrasser à nouveau, leurs coeurs se serrèrent délicieusement.

Le baiser fut beaucoup moins sauvage que les précédents. Newt passa tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux de Thomas, tout en se glissant entre ses cuisses pour se rapprocher de lui. Le brun frissonna et se cambra, son érection soudainement mise à l'étroit entre leurs bas-ventres qui se rencontraient. Il s'agrippa doucement à la nuque fine du blond et soupira d'aise contre sa bouche. Newt sourit.

Chacun pouvait ressentir l'impatience de l'autre : les mains de Newt tremblaient - il essayait de retenir son envie d'aller trop vite - et Thomas, lui, ondulait lentement du bassin. Le désir ne cessait d'augmenter, réchauffant l'air autour d'eux et tout sembla soudain électrique dans l'atmosphère.

Thomas soupira et serra les cheveux de Newt entre ses doigts quand ce dernier vint embrasser son cou : ses baisers étaient lourds, chauds, et il mordillait parfois sa peau. Il sourit : il adorait les suçons, bien que peu de personnes aient eu l'occasion de lui en faire. Demain, il aurait encore la morsure de Newt gravée dans sa peau et cela ne l'excita qu'un peu plus. Tandis que l'adolescent se perdait dans ses émotions, Newt, lui, descendait sa bouche toujours plus bas. Son corps coulait aussi de plus en plus vers le bas du lit.

Le cœur de Thomas loupa un battement et son ventre se serra douloureusement d'appréhension lorsqu'il vit Newt : allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, sa tête au niveau de son entrejambe, entre ses cuisses. Thomas déglutit puis, bien trop gêné par le regard de Newt, ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Ce dernier, lui, fit descendre lentement et sensuellement ses mains sur les flancs de Thomas : il s'attarda sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses mollets et, dans un mouvement délicat, vint crocheter ses doigts autour de ses chevilles. Sous ses caresses, Thomas tremblotait de plaisir et Newt ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres : pour un adolescent de 17 ans, Thomas était très beau, ainsi sous lui, à sa merci.

Newt ferma les yeux et s'affaira à déposer une pluie de baisers légers sur les jambes de Thomas : il embrassa son mollet, remonta sur son genou et sa cuisse. Le brun gémit lorsqu'il vint mordiller doucement son aine. Puis, ses mains toujours crochetées à ses chevilles, il intima à Thomas de replier ses jambes. Ce dernier s'exécuta, avide, et posa ses pieds sur ses épaules. Il tremblait.

Thomas eut l'impression de perdre pied, comme s'il sombrait au fond d'un gouffre, lorsque Newt plongea son visage entre ses jambes. Puis, il sentit sa langue experte glisser entre ses fesses et attaquer tendrement son anneau de chair. Il se crispa, se cambra, et vint à nouveau agripper les cheveux de Newt, ses deux bras tendus devant lui. Thomas gesticulait sur les draps sans pouvoir se contrôler, car tout était dément : le souffle chaud de Newt contre ses fesses, sa langue, le bruit de sa bouche qui le léchait et l'embrassait même parfois. Il pouvait sentir la langue de son amant s'insinuer lentement en lui, l'écartant un peu : il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour quelque chose d'aussi gênant et d'aussi bon.

Rapidement, Newt éprouva l'envie de remplacer sa langue par ses doigts. Alors, pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses de Thomas, il tendit sa main droite vers lui et posa ses doigts fins sur sa bouche. Bien que Thomas était inexpérimenté, il était loin d'être stupide et innocent : il comprit et, après avoir dégluti difficilement, il entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de venir suçoter les doigts de Newt. Le tout en gardant les yeux fermés, soupirant d'aise, et tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Newt sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine : Thomas avait sur lui un effet monstre, qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Tout était trop intense, trop passionné. L'adolescent l'attirait comme un aimant, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et lui aussi eut l'impression de perdre pied. Bien trop impatient, il libéra ses doigts de la bouche de Thomas et vint les placer contre ses fesses.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à cet instant là, alors qu'il sentait l'index de Newt contre son entrée. D'un même regard, ils comprirent : ils se plaisaient, s'aimaient. Thomas se mordilla la lèvre avec envie et impatience, se releva sur ses coudes, et regarda Newt. Du bout des doigts, il vint caresser sa joue fine un court instant avant de retomber lourdement le dos sur les draps : Newt utilisait son doigt en lui, et c'était incroyable.

Un gémissement se bloqua dans la gorge de Thomas avant qu'il ne soupire d'aise, se tortillant en tous sens sur le lit. Ses pieds reposaient encore sur les épaules de Newt et ce dernier, lui, se mordillait la lèvre : la vue de Thomas, ainsi cambré contre lui, était un appel terrible à la luxure. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et Thomas jura entre ses dents – si bas que Newt ne l'entendit même pas.

Newt fut surpris de voir Thomas ainsi, ondulant du bassin pour aller un peu plus à la rencontre de ses doigts. C'était un spectacle magnifique, le voir ainsi sujet à un tel plaisir. De sa main libre, il vint caresser son torse, s'agrippa tendrement à son cou un instant, puis vint la poser sur sa joue rougie. Du bout du pouce, il caressa légèrement ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses. Puis, bien trop pressé, il retira rapidement ses doigts et fondit à nouveau sur Thomas : il l'embrassa.

Thomas ne savait pas que son cœur pouvait battre aussi vite, à cet instant là. Tout était trop et l'euphorie coulait dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair. Newt se trouvait entre ses cuisses, son érection contre ses fesses – il la sentait – et cela allait arriver. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire machine arrière, même s'il l'appréhension le tétanisait presque. Il le voulait à tout prix.

Newt tendit rapidement le bras vers sa table de chevet pour y récupérer un préservatif. Il en déchira l'emballage avec ses dents, sous le regard amoureux et admiratif de Thomas, avant de le dérouler sur sa virilité. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent caressait du bout des doigts le torse finement musclé de Newt.

Puis, ce dernier plaqua doucement son front contre celui de Thomas. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, tout comme leurs lèvres. À nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. D'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils parvenaient à se comprendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. _Tu es prêt ?_ , demanda silencieusement Newt. Thomas, lui, hocha lentement la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds-dorés qu'il aimait tant.

Le bruit d'un gémissement puissant ainsi que celui d'un soupir d'aise bruyant emplirent la chambre. Le lit craqua légèrement sous leur poids. Thomas referma ses doigts avec force autour des cheveux de Newt et se cambra au possible, enivré mais à la fois gêné par la virilité de Newt, qui se poussait doucement en lui en soupirant de plaisir.

C'était pour Thomas une sensation nouvelle et indescriptible. Il ressentait de la douleur, bien sûr, mais il s'était attendu à pire. De plus, malgré la gêne, cela n'en restait pas moins agréable. Il ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, émotionné, avant de sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine : Newt était très doux, prenait soin de lui et faisait en sorte de ne pas le brusquer. À cet instant précis, il tomba un peu plus amoureux de lui.

Newt, lui, tremblait de la tête aux pieds : Thomas était étroit autour de son érection et cela était assez douloureux. L'envie de plus courrait dans ses veines, partout dans son corps, si bien qu'il frissonnait et tremblotait d'impatience. Thomas était beau, Thomas sentait bon, Thomas était étroit... Newt avait besoin de plus. De tellement plus.

Lentement, il se pencha sur lui et vint embrasser son cou. Il déposa de petits et lourds baisers sur son grain de beauté, près de la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour le rassurer : il voulait prendre soin de lui, le rassurer et lui faire oublier la douleur. Cela fonctionna, car Thomas se détendit instantanément et ondula légèrement du bassin, curieux d'aller à la rencontre de la virilité de Newt en lui. Ce dernier frissonna et, l'embrassant toujours, entama un long va-et-vient. Thomas soupira et vint s'agripper à ses épaules frêles, avec force, son visage blotti au creux de son cou et de son épaule. Newt tomba sous le charme de cette façon qu'avait Thomas de s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces, si proche.

Un nouveau gémissement emplit la pièce, ainsi qu'un nouveau soupir. Les gémissements provenaient de Thomas. Les soupirs, eux, étaient ceux de Newt. Tous deux prenaient du plaisir même si, pour une première fois, Newt voulait y aller doucement et rester très doux. Ses besoins de jeune adulte de 23 ans l'auraient en temps normal poussé à être plus brusque, mais il se l'interdisait. Il voulait partager avec Thomas un moment plein de douceur et de tendresse. Il voulait prendre son temps.

Alors que le blond amorçait un nouveau coup de rein, beaucoup plus profond que le premier, Thomas planta ses dents dans son épaule : il mordit malgré lui la peau hâlée de Newt qui, malgré lui, laissa échapper un gémissement doux et cassé. Thomas se maudit, honteux, et se confondit en excuses au creux de son oreille. Newt sourit puis, attendri, vint embrasser Thomas sur la joue et sur le nez, avant de l'embrasser vraiment.

Alors que le baiser s’approfondissait au fil des secondes, les mouvements de Thomas – ses caresses et ses ondulations hâtives de bassin – se firent plus confiants. Il caressait Newt avec envie, sans aucune hésitation, passant de ses omoplates à ses reins. Même, soudainement plus courageux et plus tenté, il vint poser ses mains sur ses fesses et les claqua doucement avant de les peloter. Il se surprit à aimer les sentir au creux de ses mains. Il se surprit à aimer palper le fessier d'un garçon avec autant de désir et d'envie. De plus, Newt soupirait contre son visage et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Rien chez Newt le dégoûtait, au contraire : tout l'attirait et l'excitait.

Thomas frissonna et un gémissement se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Newt glissa sa main experte entre leurs torses, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il vint prendre son érection bien trop douloureuse entre ses doigts et commença à la toucher, avec rapidité mais aussi avec tendresse. Thomas se cambra et balança la tête en arrière, avide de sentir les lèvres de Newt partout sur son cou et sa gorge : il adorait ça. Newt s'exécuta.

Les coups de reins du blond, malgré la tendresse, se firent de plus en plus brusques. Il se mouvait en Thomas avec avidité, bien trop heureux de se sentir aussi à l'étroit au creux de ses reins. De plus, le brun gémissait de plus en plus à mesure que Newt atteignait sa prostate, au fond, avec vigueur. Newt frissonna de la tête aux pieds quand Thomas se cambra et que, en transe, il enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La Terre ne tournait plus. Leurs mains étaient partout l'un sur l'autre, tout comme leurs lèvres qui embrassaient avec avidité chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient. La température était brûlante entre eux, comme l'atmosphère autour d'eux, et les draps se retrouvaient peu à peu recouverts de sueur. Le lit grinçait de plus en plus, à mesure que les coups de reins de Newt se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureux. Leurs gémissements et soupirs se confondaient, s'écrasant sur la bouche de l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus quitter, et leurs bassins se rencontraient avec urgence.

La sueur faisait briller leurs peaux et Thomas, lui, balança la tête en arrière : Newt remarqua ses yeux brillants – presque larmoyants – de plaisir. Et, comme si cela avait été un signe avant-coureur, Thomas explosa en un petit cri : enfin, il atteignit l'orgasme. Newt ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seconde, se mordillant la lèvre, appréciant la cambrure magnifiquement sensuelle de son corps d'adolescent. Avec vigueur, il continua de le pilonner quelques secondes, tandis que Thomas gémissait et se déversait entre leurs torses. Puis, ce fut au tour de Newt : l'orgasme arriva comme une vague puissante sur une plage et le ravagea entièrement avec force. Il jouit dans un gémissement rauque, son visage au creux du cou de Thomas, alors que ce dernier tirait si fort ses cheveux qu'il trouvait ça douloureux. Mais peu lui importait : Thomas était incroyable, très bon au lit, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Pour Newt, le plaisir de l'adolescent passait avant le sien.

Newt se retira doucement et quitta le lit. Il avait conscience du regard de Thomas sur lui, qui détallait ses fesses légèrement rebondies et ses longues jambes, fines et légèrement poilues. Il retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle de sa chambre, avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau qui traînait là. Il en but quelques gorgées, assoiffé. Pendant tout ce temps, Thomas l'observa : son corps musclé mais très fin, sa pomme d'Adam saillante qui bougeait à chaque gorgée d'eau qu'il avalait, ses cheveux en pétard et, surtout, sa virilité. Aussi, il adorait cette ligne de poils blonds qui coulait de ses abdominaux, passant par son nombril, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Newt était très beau et très confiant, pas le moins du monde gêné d'être debout, exposé à son regard.

 

**\- Tu en veux ?**

 

Thomas trembla à l'intérieur : la voix de Newt était étonnamment grave, rocailleuse, alors qu'elle était si suave d'habitude. Pris au dépourvu, il hocha négativement la tête bien que lui aussi était assoiffé. Newt lui sourit – un sourire magnifique – et revint s'installer dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Thomas, lui, se sentait comme un imbécile. Allongé sur le profil, le souffle court, il n'osait plus faire un geste : son sperme reposait encore sur son ventre et il n'osait pas venir se coller contre Newt, dans ses bras, bien que l'envie lui tiraillait l'estomac. Perdu dans ses pensées – les souvenirs encore frais de leurs ébats – il sursauta lorsque Newt posa quelque chose de doux sur ses abdominaux. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il remarqua qu'il l'essuyait avec un mouchoir en tissus, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Thomas déglutit et rougit, honteux, avant que le mouchoir ne finisse finalement par terre près de la poubelle.

 

**\- Viens-là.**

 

Thomas frissonna et ne put retenir le sourire stupide qui étirait ses lèvres. Les gestes lourds, épuisé par l'orgasme, il se traîna sur le lit jusqu'à Newt. Aussitôt, leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent et il reposa sa tête sur son torse, sur son cœur. Il l'entendit battre sous son oreille. Le blond, lui, passa son bras autour de Thomas et déposa de tendres caresses sur sa hanche. Il l'embrassa sur le front tendrement, en silence. Le brun ferma lourdement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, paniqué. Tous bas, il bredouilla :

 

**\- Je... j'ai pas été trop nul... ?  
\- Non. Tu as été parfait. **

 

Newt le pensait. Il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir depuis des mois. Même si ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Gally étaient terribles – dans le bon sens du terme – il ne ressentait plus depuis longtemps les papillons dans l'estomac ni les battements du cœur trop rapides, amoureux. Même si cela avait été très doux et qu'il aimait la sauvagerie, il avait pris énormément de plaisir avec Thomas. De plus, la timidité et l'inexpérience de l'adolescent l'avaient encore plus fait craquer. Il l'avait trouvé très doué, bien que personne ne soit réellement nul dans ce genre de moment.

 

**\- Oh.**

 

Thomas ne trouva rien à redire. Il ferma donc les yeux, respirant avec difficulté l'odeur de Newt car sa respiration était encore trop saccadée, perturbée par les battements endiablés de son cœur. Il vint blottir son visage au creux du cou de son amant qui, souriant en coin, vint lui voler un baiser.

 

**\- C'était bien ?** , il murmura tout bas.  
 **\- Oui... c'était trop bien.**

 

Thomas ne mentait pas. Il avait aimé. Tout avait été nouveau pour lui, mais faire l'amour avec Newt – un garçon - le faisait sentir beaucoup plus vivant qu'avec Lola. Il aimait les courbes fortes et saillantes de son corps masculin, il aimait l'odeur virile qui s'en dégageait et était raide dingue des fesses et de l'entrejambe de Newt. Thomas se sentait sur son petit nuage : il savait enfin ce qu'il aimait, qui il était. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres : il avait déjà envie de recommencer.

Il se laissa emporter quand Newt bascula sur la droite, pour changer de position. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés en cuillère, nus l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Newt étaient posées sur le ventre musclé de Thomas et ce dernier vint enlacer leurs doigts. Amoureux, aussi stupide et niais qu'un ado, Newt vint déposer une pluie de baisers sur la nuque et l'épaule de Thomas. Au creux de l'oreille, il lui murmura :

 

**\- Tu me rends dingue Thomas.**

 

Thomas ferma les yeux. Tout bas, il murmura :

 

**\- Je t'aime.**

 

Newt soupira avant qu'il ne le sente sourire contre sa peau, au creux de son cou. Le blond resserra son étreinte autour de son corps encore brûlant avant de lui avouer :

 

**\- Moi aussi.**

 

Thomas frissonna et son cœur explosa. Il comprit : Newt tenait à lui. Ce garçon si charismatique sur lequel il avait fantasmé, tenait à lui. Newt l'aimait. Newt voulait quelque chose avec lui. Paisible et soulagé, il s'endormit.

 

**.   .   .**

 

12:01, Mercredi :

 

Depuis la veille, Thomas était sur ton petit nuage. Il ne cessait de penser à Newt avec un sourire béat placardé sur les lèvres. Mardi soir, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter que sa mère ne le taquine sur son air heureux. Ce mercredi matin, il avait été incapable de suivre un cours dans sa totalité : les mains et les baisers de Newt ne cessaient de le hanter et son ventre se tordait d'impatience.

Quand la cloche annonçant la pause méridienne retentit dans les couloirs, Thomas jeta ses cahiers dans son sac et se pressa vers la sortie. Dans la cour il retrouva Brenda, qu'il attrapa par l'épaule pour l'attirer à lui. Elle le regardait les yeux brillants, fière de lui : il lui avait téléphoné dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, la veille, et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Newt. Là, il était ravi qu'elle ne demande pas plus de détails.

 

**\- Je vais te le présenter, il vient me chercher.  
** **\- Oh, voyez-vous ça.**

 

Brenda lui claqua un baiser sur la joue alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les grilles du lycée. D'un air fier et hautain qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas, Thomas bouscula Ben volontairement. Ce dernier le suivit du regard, colère.

 

**\- Héy.**

 

Thomas vint se blottir contre le torse de Newt qui l'attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture en fumant sa cigarette. Il portait encore sa veste aviateur que Thomas adorait. Sans la moindre gêne, le brun vint prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui vola un baiser. Newt ricana contre ses lèvres, amusé, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Fier comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il fit les présentations :

 

**\- Brenda, je te présente Newt. Newt, c'est Brenda, ma meilleure amie.  
** **\- Enchantée !  
** **\- De même !**

 

Ils se firent la bise et Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer. Au loin, il remarqua Minho, Ben et Aris : Ben les regardait, dégoûté, tandis que Minho et Aris se comportaient comme ses chiens. Ils ne faisaient qu'agir comme lui, forçant des regards noirs, alors qu'au fond ils s'en fichaient. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer mais, lorsque Newt passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui, il en oublia tout le reste.

 

**\- Je vous laisse en couple alors, Thomas on s'appelle.  
** **\- Oui, pas de problème.  
** **\- Et toi, heu... Newt. Prends-soin de mon meilleur ami.**

 

Newt et Thomas ricanèrent devant le regard noir et raté que Brenda leur lançait. Cette dernière se mit à rire également avant d'aller retrouver sa petite amie. Thomas, lui, fixait Newt, l'air complètement amoureux transi.

 

**\- C'est lequel le connard homophobe ?** , demanda Newt.  
 **\- Ils sont trois. Juste derrière moi. Un asiatique, un blond et un brun athlétique. C'est le brun, le connard.**

 

Serré contre son torse, Thomas remarqua que Newt les cherchait du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire malicieux étira le coin de ses lèvres.

 

**\- Oh, mais ils nous regardent.  
** **\- Oui, laisse-les.  
** **\- T'as raison, on les emmerde.**

 

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Newt l'embrassa. Ses mains fines prirent son visage en coupe et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Ignorant tout autour de lui, Thomas lui rendit son baiser : c'était lent, tendre et langoureux. Un petit rire de Newt se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que Thomas, lui, souriait contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

Newt avaient raison : ils s'aimaient et rien d'autre ne comptait. Les homophobes et bien... ils les emmerdaient, clairement, et ça faisait du bien de vivre pour soi.

 

 

**_FIN 3/3_ **

 


End file.
